To Forget
by Raevi
Summary: Lost for over half a year, Vongola tenths guardians finally find their boss but unfortunately he is far worse than they feared. Will they be able to heal him or will they lose him again?
1. To escape

_This is my very first fanfic ever, I hope you like it_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn as it belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!**

TO FORGET

"Random"- speech

'Random'- Thoughts

The hollow sound of clashing metal echoed around the small wooden crate. Its base covered by rough, shredded straw which easily scratched against the boy's frail skin. Salt was absorbed into the wooden cage causing the air within the crate to turn stale. The boy tried comforting himself by curling into the corner but did no good against the constant chattering made by his teeth and the chilling shivers that crawled up his spine. The boy drifted in and out of consciousness lulled by the continuous bumps that slightly rattled the boy's encasement. He could hear others whispering close by, along with the pleaful cries of younger children. This only spurred his feelings, reminding him of what he had lost… And only that he could gain from here.

The rocking from outside the crate came to a stop only leaving the faded sound of pitter patter and the distinct sound of thundering footsteps. The boy sat up in anticipation. Footsteps roared louder around his "fortress" accompanied by the almost silent muffle of voices. "Start opening…" "Sir we shouldn't… become a threat…" He held his ear closer to the prickly frame. "Listen, we need to do this now or…" "But we can't just…" "… Hot on our trail…" What? What are they talking about? The boy only stared at the dimly lighted wall opposite him. He could no longer hear the other children's cries of distress coming from outside his crate. It was then the world started to turn.

Loud creaks of thunder rattled around the box causing the boy to huddle into the corner. Children outside screamed, almost running their voices dry. This was only prolonged as various men yelled over the panic adding to the sense of distraught. Thud, "No!" "Wahh!" "Go away!" The boy let out strangled whimpers whilst clutching his shoulder in a weak act of self-defence. The noise outside quickly grew. Children screaming, men shouting. He wanted them to stop. Just stop. He covered his ears forcefully trying to keep the noise. Tears started to drip down his face.

"Too loud, too loud..." He began chanting, an attempt to sooth his nerves.

Bang

A single shot as raucous as thunder rang. Everything became quiet. Dead quiet. "It stopped." The boy whispered unclamping his hands from his head. Another bang sounded, its echo ricocheting off all the walls. Time froze. He could hear everything stopping, even his own breathing.

"Last crate," A small husky voice whispered through one of the air holes drilled on the boy's encasement. A cold shiver shook him. Instantly he heard the scraping of metal and the crackling of breaking wood grains. 'Wait… their opening the box!' His eyes widened at the realisation. He looked down at his hands which were trembling uncontrollably. 'What's going to happen? What will they do…?' Thoughts were cut off as light flooded into his crate. He cringed slightly, his senses dull from the instant exposure. It took a couple of seconds for the boy to adjust his eyes to the newly received light. A tall silhouette kneeled at the opening. His face and most over features were cloaked by a hooded jacket at closer inspection.

"Time to go boy." The shadowed man cooed over. The boy quickly pulled back as a hand tried to reach for him. "Come on, you're wasting my time." The man hissed reaching in further to grab onto the boys forearm. The man quickly dragged the child out getting a better glimpse at the boy.

His caramel brown hair was gravity-defying, spikes laid out pointing in all directions almost reaching past his shoulders. His face and body littered with dark bruises and sickly looking scratches that were covered with smudges of dirt and mud. The boy's clothes were tattered at the edges and really only consisted of a simple orange t-shit which barely clung onto him being too big and a three quarter pair of jeans. His eyes met the boys brown doe-like eyes. They screamed of terror and fear, begging the man to let go but a small glitter drew his eyes down to the boy's neck. A gleaming silver chain hung loosely with two rings threaded onto to it. One had the design of a small lion's cub head fully out of silver whilst the other ring looked a lot more older. A bright orange gem sat within the middle of six other gems: violet, indigo, green, blue, yellow and red. A small inscription surrounded the gems near the rings rim. 'Vongola,' the man only shrugged as the boy pulled the rings closer to his chest. 'Those are probably fakes he stole… doesn't concern me.'

The man dragged the boy out of the truck into the empty warehouse. He didn't even have time to look around before pain flared up his left arm. Instinctively, he retracted his hand but shot his head up at his mistake. The boy was already out of the abandoned warehouse leaving only a trail of dirty footprints.

"Darn, ones getting away…" the man grunted looking back to the other children already herded by his subordinates.

"One won't matter, right?"

'Where… am I? The small boy slowly slumped against the brick wall of an alley. His legs were jelly as he could not stand anymore from all the running he had done earlier. He wanted to so badly fall asleep there, in the safety of the overflowing rubbish but kept vigil. He knew better than to fall asleep but his will was dropping as the idea of resting became more tempting. Rain had long soaked his clothes. He quivered and whimpered at the sharp snaps of cold wind. He drew his legs further into the plastic bags that harshly reeked and assaulted his nose. This only caused the small boy to scrunch his face in disgust.

An almost silent clink brought the boys gaze down to his necklace. His hands caressing the tow rings tenderly, as if frightened that one wrong touch could break them both. This calmed him almost, his eyes staring to close but his eyes opened wide at the two figures that stood in front of him.

"Tsuna?" "Juudaime?"

Tsunayoshi looked up in shock at the two newcomers. The taller of the two had short spikey hair that was a charcoal black bringing out his dark brown eyes. He looked well-toned and wore a white and blue school uniform along with a long bag that was held behind him. The latter of the two was dressed in a punk style, belts hung closely on his waist and a red under shirt could be seen under his school uniform. His hair almost gleamed silver that contrasted deeply with his emerald eyes. All in all, both were so stunning that Tsuna turned away as he could almost imagine them both surrounded by sparkles.

"Juudaime, are you okay? Dammit, you're hurt! I'll hunt down and kill all of those bastards for you Juudaime!"

The grey haired boy yelled at his inner conflict before bowing in front of the boy hitting his head on the concrete floor.

"Maa maa, Hayato just calm down." The brown haired boy laughed attempting to pull his friend of the ground.

"When did I ever give you permission to call me by my first name, baseball idiot!" Hayato, Tsuna presumed was already off the concrete releasing a string of curses at his mate. Tsuna flinched at the sudden peak of loudness already desperately trying to drown himself in his surroundings.

"Gokudera, stop. Your scaring Tsuna." Yamamoto's face turned from his usual goofy grin to one that some of the top hitman in the world would turn green in envy for. Gokudera flinched but nodded nonetheless. 'Damn you baseball idiot!'

"W-who are you?" Both boys looked down at the source of the croaking voice. Tsuna's eyes were already brimmed with small tears and his hands a sickly pale white from all the shaking.

"W-wait Juudaime… what are you saying?" Gokudera words fumbled as they spilled out. 'No, wait! It can't be…'

"Ha ha ha, Tsuna… You always know how to say a good joke." Yamamoto laughed but unable to cover his nervousness. He slowly reached out to his friend below but his hand was forcefully jerked away.

"NO!" Tsuna cried out as he quickly pushed past both the boys already bolting off like a jack rabbit down the alley.

"JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA WAIT!"

_TBC..._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. To jump

**A/N: Sorry this took a long time to write but everything just came at me at once! Sorry! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Voice."

'_Thoughts'_

'_Please stop chasing me! Please... just stop already...'_ Tsunayoshi's whines echoed through his head. His breath was already raspy after only ten minutes of running, his energy quickly sapping away from his legs to substitute for the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He could hear that the boys behind him were showing no sign of slowing down.

"Please Juudaime slow down! We don't mean to hurt you!"

"Tsuna wait up! We only just want to talk to you!"

_'Why do they know my name? I've never seen them in my life! Anyways why do they act like they know me? Arrgh why can't they just-'_

"Got'cha!" Tsunayoshi felt his body spin out of control, pivoting around to face the silver haired boy from before.

"Juudaime, please stop running."

"No, no no no no no, please let go, please let go." Tsuna chanted in a low whisper his body struggling to release himself from his captor's hand. His hands went clammy, shivering from the blazing heat that burnt through him where the silver-haired boy held him.

"Please Juudaime, please listen to us!" Gokudera felt his bosses tremors vibrate through his wrist. '_Dammit! Why is Juudaime like this?'_ "Please Juudaime! We want to help you!" The silver-haired boy held tight onto his boss's wrists as he struggled and thrashed with renewed vigor.

"Tsuna, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." The baseball idiot finally appeared behind boss his arms grasping firmly onto his shoulders holding him in place. Tsuna stilled with shock his eyes reaching over the side of saucers. '_Why are they doing this? Why can't they leave me alone? Their touches burn. It hurts… too… much…'_

The panicking brunette instantly cried out, try to scratch the lingering touches that the strangers left on him. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto cringed, letting go of their boss but still surrounded him.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" With the rest of Tsuna's strength, he pushed through both of the towering strangers forcing his legs to run. Run as fast as they could take him. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood there in a stupor, frozen as their boss scampered out of the alleyway and onto the streets of Namimori. First to break out of the stupor, Gokudera grabbed the baseball idiot behind him. He furiously tore off, angry that he had just let that happen and scared of the impending consequences. '_What would happen if Juudaime was stolen again? What if he disappeared…'_

All three boys were instantly hit with the harsh downpour scattering most of their vision except for the rain guardians, which only empowered his will more to save Tsuna. Tsunayoshi swerved and dodged the incoming crowds that flocked to the nearest sight of shelter. He sighed happily as none of them stopped and asked him about his condition.

It was only a couple of minutes though when the escaping brunette fell, tripping over air and crashing into the waiting concrete. Pulling himself up, he ambiguously scanned around. He was on a bridge, almost at the peak of the small arch that connected one side of the cramp town to the other.

He huddled close to the fence of the bridge, collapsing from overall loss of energy. He felt his legs and hands rattle in uncertainty. He knew they were going to catch up, to find him and drag him where he did not know. Unfortunately, his intuition was right on the mark. He whimpered as he saw the two boys from earlier ran across the bridge to follow him.

"STOP THERE!" Tsuna screamed out. Both paused only two metres away from him.

"PLEASE! Just… stop… this…" His plea turned into almost inaudible murmurs. He looked up finding pitiful and hurt gazes aimed at him. The silver-haired boy started to walk over only to be answered by the shivering and unsure brunette forcibly shaking his head back and forth. Gokudera hesitated. He went to turn back to the rain guardian but was however interrupted when the sound of his boss's voice reached his ears.

"I'm s-so scared." Tsuna felt the iron fence bruise against his back as he leaned further and further away from his pursuers.

"We know Tsuna." The tall dark brunette shuffled closer but stopped as he picked up the rising tension in Tsuna's figure. "We just need you to trust us and then you don't have to be afraid anymore." Yamamoto thanked the on pouring rain that shrouded the three boys from curious onlookers. '_I guess karma is on our side today' _his lips stretched mildly, revealing a gentle smile. He heard Gokudera try to step forward however Yamamoto stopped his friend with an outstretched hand.

"What the hell baseball idiot! Let me help!" The silver head hissed furiously, unconsciously pulling out a couple of dynamite from his uniform blazer.

"We need to calm Tsuna down or otherwise he will just run again. You won't help; you will only scare him more." Gokudera taken back opened him mouth to retort but ended up shuddering, stepping back from the steel, calm look that the baseball idiot was giving him. He was actually being serious. '_Hmph, this is what Reborn-san means by the idiot having the potential to become a great hitman.'_ He nodded silently which earned a nod back from the left hand man.

"Please Tsuna, you can trust us. Just please, come with us." Yamamoto cooed lightly trying to entice the boy away from the railing. His smile reached further up his face as he saw Tsuna start to lift himself away from the edge of the bridge. Soft caramel eyes met his determined look. '_Please come with us.'_

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Tsuna hesitated before turning, his back facing his guardians.

"S-sorry… for this." Gokudera blinked trying to keep his gaze on his boss but then he realized.

"Stop Juudaime!" Gokudera's voice called out, not even trying to hide how desperate he was as he pushed past the tall baseball player in front of him.

From there, everything felt as if it was going in slow motion. The small slender frame fell under slippery grips, tossing itself over the metal barricade into the mercy of the river below. Gokudera ran in a weak effort to reach out and save him. Yamamoto doing the same kept his eyes on the body before it was engulfed.

Suddenly, impact.

Tsuna instantly went under, the waves carrying him beneath the water's surface. The force of the raging river kept him below, crashing and destroying all attempts of resurfacing. Quickly leaning over the railing both guardian's faces revealed total shock and horror as they watched their beloved friend being pulled away.

"TSUNA!" "JUUDAIME!"

oOoOoOoOo

_'Why does it feel so hot? It's so hazy… and feels so warm.' _Tsuna felt his body go limp in the charade of torrid warmness that the water provided. Its tentacles pulled him further and further, closer and closer towards the bottom. His eyes fluttered trying to keep out the wet currents from assaulting him. Turning his head up, he saw bubbles plough through the water as if multiple knifes slicing butter. He could feel his throat now burning, his last intake of oxygen exhausted. Lungs coughing, urging and crying out for more the small brunette's body shook and convulsed. His mind slipped further. His cravings taking over he finally gave, oncoming darkness taking over. A cold wave slithered up the boy, ready to strike and devour his life.

'_Sorry Juudaime/Tsuna, we can't afford to lose you again.'_

The last the brunette felt was a couple pairs of burning hands tightly wrapping themselves around his thin figure before he succumbed.

_'You have become too important. We can't leave you… now that you have us under your spell.'_

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Where did you find him?" Everyone in the room flinched at the dark tone of Reborn's voice. Even Hibari.

"Where. Did. You. Find. Him?" The acrobaleno's voice rang louder, violent shivers and shudders went down everyone's spine. No one here was going to be spared from Reborn's hellish wrath.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short and is badly edited (by me). It (HOPEFULLY) will get better in the next chapter.**

**SAIX PUPPY!… cough cough* awkward…. Anyways please review! All reviews are welcome!**


	3. To return

**Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own or ever will own the characters of Reborn, only the plot. Everything else belongs to the awesome Akira Amano**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on the edge of the bank, their legs dangling around the lapping water's edge. Both were kneeling over, panting and coughing up the unnecessary water they ended up swallowing in the now calming torrent. Yamamoto shifted his hold, pulling his friend further up the embankment. '_Don't really want him to end up in the river again, now do we_.' A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at the brunette below him, who as well was starting to cough up liquid._ 'At least he is still breathing.'_ Yamamoto sighed, his attention drawn to the bomber as the storm guardian shifted over and started helping Tsuna from the ground. Gokudera snaked both hands his boss's body pulling him closer to his chest, his hands checking for a pulse on the brunette's wrists and neck but only ended up silently sighing as his worst fears were washed away. Grim tension engulfed the two guardians; nodding together they heaved the semi-conscious body onto the bombers back.

Torrential rain finally turned into a light sprinkle onto the town of Namimori as the two teenagers began to walk back to the familiar Sawada resident. Their clothes dripped like there was no end, the folds and wrinkles constricting them from much movement. Both boys kept to the shadows of hidden alleyways and broken paths, mutely praying they won't catch anyone's attention.

"Please… leave me…" Yamamoto stared incredulously as small mumbles filled his ears. A light frown carved its way onto the baseballer's face as he faced the awakening brunette.

"I am sorry but we can't do that." His eyes met the frightened doe eyes of his mate as they became aware of the situation he was in. Tsuna sat there, almost placid until his memories hit him hard. _'Their touch… why does it burn so much? Why does it hurt? Please… LET ME GO!'_

Gokudera gasped as the body on his back began to move violently, clawing at the hands that wrapped around Tsuna's legs and thrashing against the silverette that held him. Both guardians abruptly stopped, struggling to calm the flailing brunette.

"Juudaime! Please stop!" He pleaded with his boss but his words fell upon deaf ears.

"Tsuna, you just need to calm down." Tsuna continued to thrash and attempt to break the bombers hold on him. He felt distressed, his worst nightmares creeping up on him. '_What do they want? Why won't they let go? They hurt, it hurts… the pain won't go away… it burns like hell…'_

"No… please don't… take me away again…" Tsunayoshi mumbled between each sob, his voice straining as his body shivered against the bomber. Tsuna stopped struggling, finding his hands clutching onto the soaking wet blazer in front of him as if it was his last life line. He wanted to cry out, to run away where he could hide. '_Just until I find out who I am…' _Firm hands from both of the boys kept him in place though. Tsuna felt his face moisten and his gaze started to fog with the brimming tears and his sharp pants almost choked him, constrict him, making him cry.

"I can't... even remember who I am… apart from my name… but I know I… I don't belong here." The small brunette cried louder only managing to get a couple words between hiccups. '_I know I am useless! I know that I am unwanted! So please…_

"Just leave me already…" His voice faded as he felt himself starting to slip again. He attempted a last ditch effort of trying to escape but he felt cold ice seep through his limbs and encase himself in darkness. His eyelids fluttered wildly before completely closing, losing all sense of consciousness.

_'Please Tsuna, stay with us.' _Yamamoto hesitated, reaching out to pat his friends sienna mob ofbut stopped, his gaze caught hold onto the storm guardian. The bomber's arms were trembling, barely able to hold his bosses light weight. Emerald eyes were covered by his silver bangs and his lips trembled along with the rest of his form. What scared Yamamoto though was the lone tear that ran slowly down. It was only then the seriousness of the past six months of Tsuna disappearing, his same old school routine he had to enact without the small brunette and countless searches which only ended with disappointment, finally hit him.

oOoOoOoOo

"Where did you find him?" Everyone in the room flinched at the dark, decisive tone of Reborn's voice. Even the silent skylark.

"Where. Did. You. Find. Him?" The acrobaleno's voice rang louder, violent shivers and shudders went down everyone's spine. It was obvious to all of Vongola's guardians that no one was going to be spared from Reborn's hellish wrath.

"Reborn-san… um, we found him on our way home…"

"Where."

"We f-found him near the markets as w-we were walking back…" Both boys flinched under the increasing killing intent that overflowed from the acrobaleno. Reborn only responded with a short nod, his attention turning back to his Dame student who was still asleep on the bed. _'Whenever I find out which family did this to you Dame-Tsuna, they are going to find out why no one messes with Vongola.'_ A grim expression swept over Reborn's face, ensuring the prolonged dead silence to continue within the room.

"Gokudera, call Shamal immediately. Tell him that if he doesn't get here within the next couple of minutes he is going to regret it." The storm guardian shot up immediately as he heard his name, scampering out of the room as soon as the acrobaleno had finished. The acrobaleno leaped from his perch of the disciplinary leader's shoulder to his students pillow, right next to Tsuna's peaceful face.

It was only a couple minutes after the storm guardian had left that the guardians heard heavy footsteps. A dishevelled man fell into the room; this breath was harsh and smelled heavily of alcohol. His white coat was tediously covered in thick brown stains that matched his shoulder length hair and rest of his clothes were littered with wrinkles.

"You're getting slower Shamal. I'll let it off this once due to the situation my dame-student has gotten into but next time…" A cruel smirk graced Reborn's babyish features, his companion Leon turning into his trademark gun. Shamal shuddered, feebly nodding towards the hitman before making his way around the surrounding Vongola guardians.

He doctor tsked, annoyed that he once again had to treat a guy but stopped his self-centred thoughts as his eyes wondered down to the Vongola heir.

"Damn Reborn, what has this kid gone through this time?" His hand hovered a couple inches above his patient's body. The boy slept there, reminding Shamal of a dead body. His deathly pale cheeks, clammy hands that laid there motionless and his chest that barely rose with each intake of breath. _'Where do I start?'_

"I'll help to the extreme!" A flaccid voice made its way out of the unusually quiet sun guardian as he made himself known. Joining the Trident hitman, both healers carefully pulled the stale torn t-shirt off the injured brunette.

Bruises marred Tsuna like he was a leopard. Pale skin was stained with the sickening colours of custard yellow and fading purples that mixed together, only to be overlapped with swollen and infected sores. Jagged scratches harzardly ran across the shrivelling body almost as if he was clawed like a wild beast. Everyone froze as Shamal and Ryohei started to clean and work on Tsuna's body. Reborn's scowl grew more grim as he scanned over his student's body, cataloguing each injury as the tow healers work.

Small sobs broke the spell of quiet upon the room, drawing everyone's attention to Tsuna's only female guardian. Chrome was death gripping the front of Mukuro's charcoal black coat, her face almost covered by her purple locks but that did not hide her shock stricken face and falling tears. The illusionist wore the same bleak expression, rubbing Chromes back trying to calm the crying girl. She only cried louder as he hugged her, whispering soothing words into her ears.

Lambo along with I-pin sat at the end of the small crumpled bed. I-pin mumbled incoherent words to her afro haired friend hoping for reassurance but Lambo didn't pay attention as he kept his eyes peeled to his 'older brother'.

Hibari leaned against the window frame, Hibird nestled within raven strands. His glare lacked luster as he kept away from all the "crowding" herbivores that gathered in Tsunayoshi's room. The pitiful herbivore laid there as if he was on his deathbed. Hibari didn't want to care, he was a carnivore after all but seeing the herbivore leader there, he couldn't help himself. _'For harming a student of Namimori, whoever did this shall be bitten to death.'_ With that thought, the disciplinary committee leader slipped away, jumping from the window pane onto the streets of his beloved town.

Gokudera and Yamamoto hovered near the exit to the bedroom, both unsure of what to do. Takeshi solemnly looked back and forth between each person. Everyone was broken and shattered, left with the guilt of not being able to do anything. Regret and remorse ate away any chance of happiness or cheer coming to save the guardians from their hopeless situation. A sigh left as he lastly glanced at the bomber. His emerald eyes appeared dead, devoid of any emotion. Hands hanged uselessly at his sides as well as clothes showed obvious wear and tear. Hayato reminded him of a ghost, distant and with no real place in the word. His words though, cut through the rest of the guardian's heart as if they were butter, leaving them all feeling more defenceless than ever.

"How could we have let this happen?"

oOoOoOoOo

"YOU LET HIM WHAT?" The men quickly retreated back from their enraged boss, ducking and dodging the incoming furniture thrown by their leader. Wood shards danced in the air as if floating sakura petals in spring. The only difference was that these ones could become deadly.

"HOW AND WHY IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU LET ONE ESCAPE YOU FOOLS?" Everyone shrunk back trying to duck out of the room but could only cower in the corners. It would only make their boss madder if they tried to ignore him. Overlooking their unsubtle quivers he continued.

"You let the most important piece of my collection just run away." He slowly spat in his subordinates faces, forcefully spelling out each word to make sure they understood what he was saying. He didn't want his already pitiful and moronic lackeys making more mistakes than they usually did.

"W-we'll-l he-he just bit me a-and-and ran off." As soon as the hooded lackey had finished he felt his face roughly grabbed in calloused hands, dragging his whole body to meet his superiors red flushed face.

"That is just unacceptable, you hear me." Nails trailed down his cheeks as he relayed these words, dripped in poison. They felt like talons as they curved their way down his face, a red streak started to appear where he drew.

"I don't accept excuses, you hear." The lackey stilled feeling the cold chill of a metal shotgun against his head. The lackey wore a look of shock. '_Would he really?'_

"Now you won't be making that mistake again, fool." The echo of the metal barrel was the last thing he heard as he gradually met cold concrete, his control dwindling as he fell face first onto the floor.

"Now," The small smirk that decorated the leader's face before disappeared only to be replaced with a look promising certain death, "unless all youse fools want to go six feet under, capture Vongola Decimo again."

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry if this is badly edited (since it was edited by me T-T) and also if it was badly written (also by me T-T) but I really hope you liked this chapter. I know I am dragging it on and on but that's just how I write so I am sorry for that as well (okay, I am sorry for a lot of things okay so please just bear with me). Anyways, please review! Review review review!**


	4. To wake

**A/N: Hey again, SORRY for taking so long to update this chapter but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't or will ever own Reborn. We all know it belongs to Akira Amano**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_Dream state_

Memories

oOoOoOoOo

"You were right about bringing an umbrella Mama, we would have gotten soaked without it." A small blonde child chimed, a red book was protectively held in his skinny arms as well as a couple of plastic bags of groceries.

"Its just a mothers intuition." Nana giggled in reply, umbrella in hand. She skipped past the open gates, juggling the groceries in her hands so she could open the door.

"Tadaima!" The duo called out together before giggling together. Nana hesitated as she stepped inside, leaning the dripping umbrella against the entrance. _'I'm sure I locked the door before I went.' _She spied the numerous pairs of shoes that piled near the door. _'Looks like Tsuna's friends have come over again.' _She smiled slightly but winced at the pain she kept in secret, pain that slowly eroded her shattered heart. She dropped off all the shopping on the kitchen bench before climbing up the stairs towards Tsu-kun's room.

_'They will never change.'_ Nana masked her long lasting sadness with her best smile before curling herself around the door frames to her son's room.

"Hello min-" She was cut off as she sighted a familiar mob of brown spikes delicately yet messily shrouding the top of the bed.

_'It can't be…' _She completely stopped as the children looked at her in surprise before parting, leaving a path from the door frame to the sleeping child.

Shadows danced across Tsuna's face as he slept, devoid of life, his chest barely moved with each shallow breath he took. His torso and legs were almost completely covered, wrapped in starch white bandages that tightly constricted him like an anaconda going for the kill. Red flushed cheeks were lightly moist with old dried up tears leaving glistening trails down his face.

Nana felt her heart rip instantly into two at the sight. Her knees almost buckled under her as she slowly made her way to the edge of the bed. Tsuna's guardians gave her room as she approached the bed side.

Sad smiles appeared on all the teens faces as they watched the inner conflict that Nana was facing. Her face was caught between signs of distraught as she scanned the many bandages and bruises that Tsuna sported and an expression of pure relief.

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness you were found my little Tsu-kun!" She cooed softly, her hands brushing lightly over her sons sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile at her son peacefully sleeping.

Carefully, she wrapped her arms around Tsuna for a light embrace for a couple of moments before turning back to Reborn.

"Reborn, I know I may sound rude for asking this but do you know who found him?" Nana curiously turned, her smile was sweetly innocent as she tried to figure out who saved her little Tsu-kun. Reborn looked to the two guardians that stood guard to the rooms entrance, silently asking if it was okay. Looking back to each other they nodded in agreement before the hitman continued.

"Both Yamamoto and Gokudera found Tsuna on their way home." As soon as the two names left Reborn's mouth both Yamamoto and Gokudera found themselves embraced in Nana's loving arms.

"Thank you so much! Thank you for bringing my little Tsu-kun home." She cried softly, her hands gripping the back off their shirts for stability. She felt herself unravel, her emotions going rampant as she balled her eyes out. Both rain and storm guardians let her tears stain her clothes as she let go. Let go of all the anguish and grief she kept hidden for over half the year so she could care for everyone and made sure they healed.

It took Nana a few minutes to recompose herself, apologising rapidly and untying her hands from both of the boys. She bounced away, ready to go downstairs to join Fuuta but only after placing one small peck on Tsuna's cheek.

"I will quickly start dinner for everyone. Also you are all welcome to stay the night." Nana cheerfully noted, wiping tear smudges off her face before rushing down stairs to start to make a feast for everyone.

_'Why do you always come back with bruises and wounds Tsu-kun? Don't think I do not notice every time you come back injured. I know you are hiding something from me, I don't know what though but please I beg of you, let me help!'_

oOoOoOoOo

Morning came too early for most of the guardians as they huddled on laid-out futons in the Sawada residence. Silence became eerie quickly, each one waiting to hear the squeaky voice of the brunette vibrate down the hall but to no avail they only heard the small whines and squabbles of I-pin and Lambo. It wasn't too long before they were all ready, each dressed in the mandatory Namimori middle school uniform.

"We shouldn't be going to school dammit! We need to look after Juudaime!"

"I agree. It doesn't feel right to leave him here alone, even though he is home."

"LET'S LOOK AFTER HIM TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ku fufufufu, this shall be interesting."

"Bossu…"

"You will only stress him if you all stay here and crowd him and plus it may cause suspicion to all of your school mates if you all skipped." Reborn's words echoed through their heads as each one was literally kicked out of the front door onto the yard. Each looked back to find Reborn leaning against the front entrance.

"You might want to hurry or a certain skylark might bite you all to death." With those words they trekked out of the fences of the Sawada property, quietly making their way to the infamous Namimori Middle School. Lips were kept closed and words were left unspoken the whole trip. It only took them under a quarter of an hour to reach the familiar guarded gates they went through six out of seven days of the week.

"Onii-san!" Ryohei instantly turned at the recognizable voice to meet the light orange hair of his younger sister, Kyoko-chan. She bounded towards them, her friend Hana following a few steps behind.

"Onii-san, is it true?" Her voice sounded hopeful and her eyes were lit up with faith. The best they had seen her since Tsuna's disappearance.

"What is true…" He drifted off at the end. Kyoko could tell something was up. _'He must be stressed, he didn't even say extreme once.' _She didn't push on it though as she continued.

"That someone finally found Tsuna." She looked down in guilt, fiddling with her fingers as she tried to avoid her brothers gaze. He was interrupted before he could answer her.

"Wait, did someone find Dame-Tsuna?" "Is it true?" "Ha, they should have just left him unfound." "Yeah, who would want to find useless Tsuna?" "He's better off if he just didn't come." Students who heard started whispering hypocritical comments, utters the Vongola guardians wish they did not hear.

"STOP INSULTING JUUDAIME YOU BASTARDS! HE WAS BETER THAN ANY OF YOU SCUM WERE OR WILL EVER BE!" Gokudera's fury easily reached boiling point as he raged, pointing at all the students close by. They answered with weak glares and protests.

"Tsuna ran away and left. How is he any better than us?" "He's just a coward!" "Yeah, he's just useless Tsuna, how can be ever be better than any of us." The students heckled at Gokudera, fingers pointed and faces flushed red in anger. '_How could he compare us to someone that ran away for being a coward? He was nothing and would always remain nothing!' _Mochida along with his friends joined the tirade of scornful taunts aimed at the silverette. Gokudera kept his ground, showing equal force to whoever insulted his precious Juudaime.

"Disperse before I bite you all to death." Promise of death leaked out with vicious killer intent. Crowds stopped their tyrant of insults as they looked back to find the leader of the disciplinary committee glaring at them, hands twitching with sharp tonfa, itching to bite someone to death. Faces paling, everyone began to scatter like scampering rats that had fallen prey to a carnivore.

"Thanks Hibari, that could of turned into real trouble if you didn't come." Yamamoto plastered a fake endearing smile. The skylark 'hn'ed in response before stalking off back to his post of guarding the gates to his beloved school.

The rumours did not take long to spread and by the end of second period everyone knew. Dame Tsuna had finally come back from running, from hiding. It was painful for all of his guardians to hear the pitiful murmurs that were sent around, each one more degrading and worse than the next. Class mates would approach the guardians and questioned his return but were only answered by the cold shoulder or yelling in the cases of Gokudera. The only difference was that Hibari answered any questions or useless prattling with his gleaming tonfa. That's how they remained for the rest of the tormentful day, quietly contemplating and worrying about who was left at home.

All of Decimo's guardians rushed home as the dull bell tolled, all scared and in fear. What if he wasn't alright? What if another familiga had come and targeted him while they were at school? They needed to make sure. It was what they were supposed to do… right?

_An abyss of pure darkness… filled only with mindless drones…_

Darting through the front gates of the Sawada residence, they couldn't help but feel something off… something wrong...

_Phantoms with eyes glowing a pallid amber yellow surrounded him… Faceless…_

Quickly greeting Nana as they entered they calmly scrambled up wooden stairs.

_He felt himself being trapped, the black tentacles licked mercilessly at his limbs…_

They all flowed in single file until they filled the room.

_Four pitch black walls encroached... The phantoms clawed, growling in boundless hunger..._

The brunette shifted restlessly, his blankets tangled and heaped on his upper torso. His hands were scrunched up in a death grip on the covers under him.

_They crept closer and closer… He could feel a frozen concrete wall stop him in his tracks..._

They stood around the bed as if a protective wall for Tsuna from the outside world.

_Claws stretched out… fiendish like fingers raking in his direction…._

Each didn't know what to say or what to do as they kept their eyes trained on the bed.

_He was trapped… Surrounded…_

Suspicions were confirmed as the brunette squirmed helplessly. _'How could we make it up to him? We never could…'_

_'I'm scared…why am I all alone…' Slimy hands wrung their way onto him…_

"Do you think boss is okay?" Chrome asked, her voice wavered as she trembled at Mukuro's side.

_"Please, let me go!" They didn't relent..._

"I hate to say it but he is truly far from okay Nagi." The tall illusionist replied monotonously, patting her back in fake comfort.

_Bitten… clawed at… scratched...screamed..._

"Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto lightly cooed.

"Nngh, g- aw-y." Tsuna softly murmured, his hand almost hitting the baseballer in the face as he pushed back the invisible force. Yamamoto glanced back to find his friends wearing the same concerned faces as they helplessly watched.

_"Go away!" He tried to push them back… but they were too strong..._

"Tsuna, you need to wake up!" Yamamoto whispered hastily, attempting to shake his friend awake. He felt himself start to panic as his friend turned even more pale.

"Don't hurt Juudaime baseball idiot!" He could feel Gokudera tugged forcefully at his shirt but he shrugged him off.

"No, pl-se…" The brunette whimpered as he began to struggle out of his blankets, sweat dripped off him like an open faucet.

_"Why am I always alone?" Darkness engulfed him…_

"We need to hold him down before he hurts himself." Gokudera commanded before attempting to secure flailing arms. Ryohei and Yamamoto shifted around the bed, placing both of their weights onto Tsuna's legs as they scrambled for release.

_The pain seared on… burning like an eternal flame…_

"N-o… l-ve m- l-ne." Mumbles become more coherent as he struggled further. Hibari grunted in frustration as he held Tsuna to the mattress. Chrome death gripped her precious Mukuro-sama as she watched her boss convulse in unknown pain.

_Emotion overflowed… brimming over the edge… "Leave me alone…Leave me alone...L-"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsuna screamed, his voice hoarse and crackled as the thin body woke, attempting to scramble away from the fleeting hands in his dreams. His caramel doe eyes turned wide and distressed as he spotted towering silhouettes looming over his bedside. Their clutches held tightly, trying to still him. _'It's hot… their touch burns… like acid… it just adds to the pain…'_

Tsuna clawed desperately at the air in front of him, dismembering the holds the strangers had on his limbs. All his guardians immediately flinched, backing off to watch Tsuna slowly crawl to the corner of the bed, huddling in the corner. Tsuna stumbled as his arms went weak, barely holding him up from falling. He forced his bandaged body against the corner, attempting to shelter himself. Feverishly, he dragged his legs closer towards his body and encased them in wobbly arms.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked too ecstatically, disregarding his bosses mental state, he blindly approached the brunette not noticing how Tsuna's trembling got worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yamamoto ripped the storm guardian from the bed, backing away safe from frantic clawed hands. Tsuna shook his head as if rejecting them.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera's voice drifted off in disbelief. _'Juudaime! Whenever I find out who did this to you… THEY WILL PAY!' _Tsuna whimpered as he attempted to make himself as small as he possibly could but couldn't as wounds ached as he twisted.

"Th-they will c-come, they will…" He chanted softly, his voice squeaking as he forced the words through his parch throat. _'Wait, what…'_

"Who will Juudaime?" The storm guardian attempted to reach for him again, to comfort the only person he would bow to but stopped as his boss violently flinched at the gesture. The brunette closed himself off even further trying to make himself hidden from the staggering strangers but to no avail he was still at their mercy.

"They s-said that… that they promised… "

"What did they promise Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna shook his head. Pale hands weaved and tugged against his messy brown spikes that had turned even more chaotic than usual.

"What did they promise herbivore?" The skylark finally cut in, his lack of patience clearly evident in his words. Tsuna let out a small cry at the harsh voice, hands covering his ears as he shook his head more furiously.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we aren't here to hurt you, we only want to help." Tsuna calmed his erratic panting as he noticed the sincere tone of the brown haired stranger. The brunette continued, stuttering with nerves as he was still frightened of the towering figures.

"They promised that… th-they would…but they did-dn't…"

"Who were they Tsuna?" Reborn finally emerged out of his hiding spot, hopping from the window still to stand on the skylarks shoulder. The baby's fingers running down his companion Leon's scaly head as he waited for Tsuna to try and compose himself. The pause lasted a couple of minutes, in which when all of the surrounding figures were pulled out of their trances they heard crackled mumbles

"I don't know, I-I can't remember… I don't even know who I am, or was…" Unsure he ducked his head in between his knees. He didn't want to talk anymore. _'Why… does it always hurt? Why can't they just leave me...'_

"But Juudaime, we made that promise with you-"

"Stop Gokudera." Reborn harshly interrupted the bomber from continuing. The acrobaleno didn't stop him in time though as Tsuna fell into another panic attack.

"No, no no no NO!" Desperate large auburn eyes emerged from behind shaking arms, breaking all of their hearts instantly. His eyes looked like they had lost hope long ago, his eyelids were raw red from all the scratching and crying and tears brimmed violently as he shivered, gathering courage.

"You're not them! They promised… HOW COULD YOU EVER BE THEM!" Tsuna screamed, hurt eyes conveying his crushed feelings as he accused them.

They all bowed their heads in shame as they listened to his frame rattle in grim sobs, no one moving to try and stop him, to comfort him.

(Flashback)

"Hey guys can you promise me something?" Tsuna fidgeted as his eyes switched between each friend as they crowded around him.

"Sure Tsuna! Anything you want." His rain guardian smiled his usual, cheerfully patting Tsunayoshi on the back.

"Since when were you so familiar with Juudaime Yakyuu Baka!" The sliver haired teen hissed in anger before reaching into his jacket.

"Please Gokudera! No dynamite!" Hearing his boss pleading Gokudera huffed before returning them back into his uniform blazer.

"Ku fu fu fu fu, What is it that you want Tsunayoshi? Does it include me possessing your body?" Mukuro questioned, trying to sound innocent and hopeful

"I doubt it would include that pineapple head." Hibari unusually piped in before changing into his normal stale self.

Twitch.

"Getting a bit agitated there little birdie." Mukuro smirked as he saw his rivals hands reflexively twitched for the silver tonfa he hid under his coat.

"Are you sure about that, pineapple head?"

Twitch. Twitch, twitch.

It only took a couple of seconds but both rivals were already on the table, their weapons sparked as they clashed with equal force.

"I'll bite you to death herbivore."

"Lets see if you can tweety."

"HIIIEE!" The rest of the guardians quickly ducked under the table, their hands above their hands and weapons out just in case the battle went their way. Both clashed with a metal roar that echoed across the small room, screeching like metallic birds locked on their kill, their battle.

"Ha ha looks like they're at it again Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed as he pulled out his katana.

"HIIEE! What are you doing Yamamoto?" Tsuna squealed as his rain guardian ran from cover to join the fight.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei followed close after, his fist punch aimed at the skylark but was blocked by a skilful tonfa. He was sent flying shortly after into the wall as Kyouya continued his battle with the illusionist.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll protect you." Instant puppy ears and tail appeared as he looked back to his boss with gleaming eyes. Tsuna sweat dropped at his right mans actions but was stopped as an explosion enveloped the room.

"HIIE!" _'WHAT HAPPENED?' _Smoke billowed, covering everyone in a haze of grey.

"Are you alright boss?" Tsuna peered back to find his guardians sprawled across the floor.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ha ha, we should do that again!"

"You stupid idiots! What if Juudaime got hurt in that! Now Juudaime, what were you saying before?" The storm guardians voice turned from savage to smooth as he twisted to face his Juudaime.

"Ah Yeah! It really nothing but... its just that… I want to ask you all something?" Tsuna fidgeted as he felt all gazes rake at his figure. He waited until the smoke cleared continually to meet all the curious eyes of his closest friends.

"Can you…"

"I think it would be best to leave."

"Wait Reborn! What ar-" Emerald eyes fell upon the acrobaleno, immediately stopping his sentence. The hitman's eyes were covered by this trademark fedora but that wasn't what he noticed. His eyes picked up on the two trembling hands tightly fisted that were held at his side and the drooping Leon that hanged off the edge of the hat's rim.

"We do not want to stress Tsuna any further than he is already."

"But what if he tries to escape?" Gokudera countered although fell completely tight-lipped as they all felt a cold killer intent radiate off the acrobaleno.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." His words were absolute, a dark tone underlining each letter spoken. Each nodded in disappointment and understanding. _'Of course he could look after Juudaime, he's one of the seven legendary Acrobaleno and is Nono's most trusted hitmen.'_ Each one reluctantly pulled away without protest, leaving the trembling boss alone with the sun acrobaleno to meet down in the lounge room. Like that they waited. Hopelessness enwrapped the thick atmosphere that hung, writhing it and ensnaring all that was caught up in it.

They were the ones that caused this… cause their beloved boss to fall deep into despair… and for that, they could never forgive themselves.

oOoOoOoOo

_"Breaking news, teen Sawada Tsunayoshi after over five months of relentless searching has finally been found and has been able to return to his family in Namimori, Japan. He was said to have been found by a couple of school mates on their trip home later today. Reports say…"_

The crackling voice of a hand radio descended into mindless buzzing noises as the connection was lost. A dark figure smiled as he fingered a delicately designed three tipped dagger, causing small drips of blood to trickle down his grotesque fingers.

"So, Vongola has returned home now eh?"

"Let the hunt begin."

**A/N: I am so sorry for dragging this story out! I hope to get to the more interesting parts in the next few chapters! I am so soooo sorry if this is either badly edited or written but that is just sort of how I write…(TT-TT) Thank you for reading this far if you have, I really appreciate it! Please review! Review, review, review!**


	5. To encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way whatsoever because it belongs to Akira Amano!**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

Phone conversation

**Text**

* * *

><p><em>'After all of this, have we finally lost him?'<em>

* * *

><p>Iemitsu paced across his office, phone in hand as he waited impatiently for Reborn's call. His gaze flitted frantically around the CEDEF head office, trying to find a way to make the clock hand move faster. Only an hour ago he had gotten a small five worded text from the Sun Arcobaleno. One small text that had brought him out of the mindless stupor he had been trapped in for months.<p>

**Dame-Tsuna has been found.**

Nothing else was written. Just those five simple words but for Iemitsu, those five words were more important than life and death itself and definitely more than his job as leader of the CEDEF. He needed to know... he needed to know as the boy's father. '_Even if I wasn't there for most of Tsuna's life I still had the right to know about my own son.'_ Emotions were like a boiling inferno as his patience for Reborn began to run thin. _'Dammit Reborn, why won't you answer my calls?'_

Basil, Lal Mirch and Colonello watched soundlessly as their boss paced himself, murmuring as his eyes flittered back to his mobile that he clawed onto it as if it was a life line. All three of them were shocked as well as their curiosity running high.

"What do you think is bothering Iemitsu, kora?" Colonello whispered out loud unconsciously, earning him a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Master Sawada hath been preoccupied as of lately."

"What is the old fool worrying about now?" The blunette harshly questioned but anyone who knew her well could see her tone was laced with concern.

They looked back at each other before nodding, intent on finding out what was wrong but were stopped as a familiar ringtone dispelled the silence in the head office. Caramels eyes that belonged to their boss lit up as the phone vibrated. The three close comrades watched as their boss quickly pull the device up to his ear.

"Reborn! Is it true? Did you find Tsuna?" Iemitsu's voice was frantic as he went straight to the point, not wanting to waste time. Three widened pairs of eyes continued to spy on the perked blonde.

"Yes, his guardians found him on the way home from school yesterday." Like Iemitsu, Reborn went straight to the point.

"Is he okay Reborn? Has he told you anything about his disappearance?" Words fumbled out at an alarming rate, almost undecipherable. Iemitsu's intuition began to throb as the arcobaleno paused before answering.

"No… he hasn't said anything yet but…"

"What is it Reborn? Just say it already!" Nerves sky rocketed with the arcobaleno's hesitance. _'What could be so bad as to make the greatest hitman in the world hesitate?'_

"He… seems to have gained amnesia as well as severe emotional and psychological trauma and a list of physical injuries. We are working on trying to heal him but he is..."

Iemitsu blanked out from the conversation as he attempted to decipher what Reborn had said._ 'What did he just say?'_

"Iemitsu? Dammit Iemitsu say something!"

"Iemitsu, respond before I shoot you into oblivion you bastard!"

"I'll deliver the news to Nono and I will come to japan soon to visit Nana and Tsuna." Iemitsu answered, quickly hanging up on the sun arcobaleno before he could answer or retaliate.

The three comrades watched as their boss's body sag and crumple into the leather chair that hid itself behind the glass desk. He raked his hair drearily as he chanted Tsuna's name like a broken mantra.

"Sawada-dono hath returned." Turning to face the two arcobaleno that had sat themselves behind him the caramel haired fighter felt adrenaline start to course through his body. _'They found him!'_

"Eh! Are you sure kora?" Basil, closest to the door nodded in affirmation as he stared sadly at his master.

"I'm surprised Reborn didn't find him sooner." Even though her words were harsh the two men could detect deep unease laced in her words.

"We'll Reborn's not perfect. He is just like the rest of us. All once human…" Colonello's words drifted off as after he finished gesturing to Lal and himself. They all knew that they were not perfect; even if they were referred to as the strongest seven in the world they knew better than anyone that they all had their faults. Even the greatest hitman in the world.

Iemitsu groaned as he stood from his chair, trying to shake off the developing depression he felt. _'Tsuna, I hope that your friends will be able to help you recover. For everyone's sake.'_

After regaining his composition he flicked through his contacts, stopping at the last one on the list. _'Timoteo.'_ Iemitsu could feel his finger hesitate over the call button. _'I need to tell him, it would be basically treason to keep it from him.'_ Clearing his throat he waited as the dial tone rang for half a minute.

"Iemitsu, old friend, I feel you have something important to tell me." _'How did he... Hyper intuition.'_

"I do… Timoteo, Sawada Tsunayoshi has been found."

* * *

><p>Gokudera glanced at his precious Juudaime as he lay stretched out on his bed. His own arms trembled at his side as he remained silent, Tsuna almost appeared to be caught in peaceful sleep but the storm guardian knew better. This same state of consciousness had been dragging on for all hours of the day. Brown eyes were glazed over, soulless as they mindlessly wandered. He didn't move nor react, even when his wounds had been redone and cleaned over as well as being covered with numerous salves he remained still. He laid there, motionless apart from the constant rise and descend of the boys chest, the only indication that he was still alive. Tsunayoshi was basically a broken doll, a marionette with cut strings and had nobody left to pick up the shattered pieces the frail body. He hated seeing his boss like this. He would give anything… no, any of his friends and guardians would give anything to bring back the old Tsuna. <em>'To make Juudaime smile, laugh or even be flustered and shy, I would sacrifice everything I had.'<em> The bomber sighed as he stayed vigilant at the bed's side. _'Why can't we pick up the pieces for you?'_ The bomber didn't notice that another figure slipped into the room until he heard the door squeak almost silently as if in protest of being moved.

"What are you doing here yakyuu-baka?" Yamamoto frowned at the silver haired bomber as his usual growls and complains lacked luster. Sighing, he fingered the hilt of his bamboo sword before walking over to Gokudera's side.

"I came to check on both of you." Yamamoto's usual perked up voice was now reduced to a monotone like recording. Gokudera sighed at the sight of the rain guardian as well as his own gruff attire. Wrinkles foiled their clothes and dirt stains littered their school shirts. They had both stayed there, even when shuffled out by the arcobaleno they slept overnight, waiting for the time their friend would come back. _'Why do we still have to go to school even when Juudaime has returned to us? What if he gets attacked in the day? Even though he has Reborn he-'_

"Do you think that Tsuna will ever come back to us?" Yamamoto murmured, running his hand through his short black spikes. He peered back at Gokudera with solemn sienna eyes_. 'Do you think we could heal him or bring him back to us?' _The silverette frowned, uneasy at the baseballers wordless message.

"Wait, what ar-" Gokudera stopped as he watched the body on the bed becomes restless, trying to free itself from the constriction of tangled blankets. Brown panicked eyes met their gazes for milliseconds as the flitted around the room in a crazed frenzy.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Their bosses eyes flickered between a harsh golden hue to a panicked brown as he hissed, clutching his head, begging for the pain to go away.

"...here…"

"Juudaime, what is here?"

"Tsun-" Yamamoto stopped, his arms twitching as he quickly dodged to the side, narrowly missing a silver blur that came too close for comfort. A gleaming shuriken embedded itself in the cream wall beside the brunettes head. Paling instantly Tsuna ducked down, tears already starting to form at the edges of his eyelashes.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled rushing forwards to shield his boss from anymore incoming attacks, bombs in his hand ready to be lit.

Yamamoto grasped his blade as it morphed from its bamboo facade to the familiar Shigure Kintoki. He held it out in front, quickly deflecting a couple more flying assaults from landing on their intended target as they flew through the open window. A flash of movement was caught by emerald eyes darting across neighbouring roofs. Gokudera briskly aimed and threw a couple of bombs at the invisible enemy; his explosions rang like raging thunder.

Yamamoto could hear small whines and pleas come out from Tsuna as he remained curled on his bed, wobbly arms wrapped around his head for self-protection.

"Decimo, Decimo!" Tsuna's title was uttered, chanted like ghosts. Eyes darted like crazy trying to catch the source of the voice but were only answered by a speeding blur. More shuriken were thrown but like before were reflected by the rain guardians blade.

"Decimo, come and play." The voice eerily sang but still they couldn't distinguish where it had come from.

"We won't let you hurt Tsuna." Yamamoto readied his blade in front of him again as his eyes and blade lit with his flame.

"You won't hurt Juudaime again you Bastards!" Cussing the bomber threw out a couple more lit bombs at random directions.

"I will get you later my little boss." A pitch black figure stood at the window pane, casting a looming shadow into the room. All three boys froze at the overwhelming feelings of rage and distasteful lust that overtook their senses, leaving the silhouette figure a couple of moments to stare before escaping into the city.

"W-wait a second you bastard!" First to snap out the silverette ran to the bare window sill. Gokudera held his bombs in hand lit before finally snuffing them out; feeling satisfied the enemies won't try to attack again.

"No one's there Juudaime. Looks like the coast is clear." The bomber proclaimed in joy but was short lived as he caught sight of the quivering bud that Yamamoto loomed over.

"Tsuna, calm down. No one here wants to hurt you." Yamamoto lightly cooed, trying to calm the trembling bulge that hid under layers of covers. Moments after the rain guardians soothing words a small head emerged from under the blankets. Tsuna's brown hair uncontrollably spiked against his face as they were squished under some loose blankets. Eyes were swollen pink as the brunette uncovered himself even more to his guardians.

"Tsuna its okay, no one wants to hurt you." Yamamoto mouth stretched in a serene smile, holding his hand out in expectation. The brunette silently shook his head furiously in disagreement. Sobs turned into strangled crying as he tried to speak.

"T-they have...hic … already found me… hic… How can I… ever escape?" The skinny figure jumped in panic into Yamamoto's arms as tears reformed, almost knocking over the brown haired swordsman onto the floor.

"Wait Tsuna, who has found you again?" Yamamoto held still as Tsuna's head dived into the nook of Yamamoto's neck, desperately clawing at the back of his shirt. Shocked Yamamoto cradled the boy in his toned arms, gently rocking the boy as he hummed a lullaby into his friend's ears. Gokudera, feeling left out moved closer to the two, patting his boss's back for comfort.

"What are you trying to escape from…?" Gokudera muttered unconsciously, brow dipped in deep thought. Reborn watched from his hiding spot as the three friends huddled close, bathing themselves in the warmth and relief they each provided another. _'That attack... could that have only been a warning?' _

Tsuna, realising what he had done, jumped from the swordsman's gentle embrace, a small shade of dusty pink filled his cheeks in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Tsuna, were your family and it's our job to look out for one another." The baseballers words of reassurance fell upon deaf ears though as Tsuna scurried off under the blankets for a last time, leaving both his rain and storm guardians to share the same expression of anguish on their faces.

* * *

><p>The small brunette silently sat at the head of the bed, his mob of auburn hair drooped as he leaned back on the wall. <em>'They have already found me and I only just started running…' <em>Silence haunted him as he sat alone, leaving him to drown in his own thoughts. _'Did I ever expect to escape them forever?' _Hands wondered up to the chain he still wore around his neck. It was the only thing he could relate to, the only thing he remembered whilst being… He shivered at the thought of them. _'Why don't they leave me alone! What… what have I done wrong?'_ He didn't notice he had started crying until a small stream of drips trickled down to his hand at his chest. Taking deep breaths he attempted to calm his racing heart beat and fingered the two rings he still kept. The metal felt cool against his touch as he traced his fingers over the intricate designs. They fed him silent reassurance, reminding him that he needed to return to the people that waited at home.

_'They… But who are they? Where is home…'_

"Why can't I remember? Why can't I return home?" His body convulsed with each sob as he tried to hold them back. He smudged the tears with feeble hands as he sniffled. _'Why aren't I strong enough to protect myself?'_

He pulled himself from his thoughts as his head began spilt in roaring pain. Yelping, the brunette cowered as his hyper intuition growled in warning of danger. '_What's coming? What is here?'_

"Wha-" Tsuna only caught a glimpse of a black blob as he pushed away the increasing headache which fogged his senses. A force roughly lifted him from his legs, its firm grip keeping him in place against the wall. A small spike of pain run through his spine as his body was dragged across the wall. He tried to struggle away from the iron grip, attempting to claw, scratch and hit the stranger and run but began to realise it was futile as the figure easily overpowered him.

"Stop." Tsuna froze instantly as the voice echoed through his head. _'I know this voice...NO! Please! Not him! Anyone but-'_

"Aithne!" Tsuna whispered, his doe like eyes widened in absolute terror. His struggling instantly stopped as he locked gazes with familiar lust filled ruby eyes.

"Hello little Vongola, have you missed me?" The cloaked man sneered as he began to stroke his calloused fingers down the fear stricken face.

"It's nice to know you haven't forgotten me Vongola. I quite enjoyed the time we had together... but it's been rather boring with you gone." Aithne whispered huskily before licking the outer shell of the brunette's ear. Tsuna whimpered as he scrunched up his eyes, willing the man only to be a figment of his imagination and to disappear.

"Oh don't be like that Vongola, the funs just starting." He grabbed the boys chin, roughly pulling the boys petite face to meet his own. Nails bit down harshly on Tsuna's cheeks as he slowly dropped him back onto the bed.

"Hmm I miss hearing your cries at night and those screams…" With one arm pinning the boy to the wall he pulled a tattered mouldy cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Tsuna's mouth, effectively creating a gag. The cloaked figure hovered in a crouch above him for a few moments before starting. Without warning, pain began to flare up Tsuna's abdomen as he felt curled iron fists dig into his stomach. He coughed against the gag as he struggled to breathe as all the air left his lungs. He leaned against the leather coat that belonged to the intruder but was then flung to the side by a quick slap to his face.

"The way you use scream and whimper as I tortured you and beat you senseless…" Aithne continued slapped him hard, repeatedly knocking the boys head around but slowly and secretively savoured each hit he dealt.

"Mmm, those were the fun times, weren't they?" He chuckled as he slapped the boys head harder against the wall. He felt almost satisfied as he saw helpless caramel eyes brimmed with water beg for him to stop. Laughing, Aithne paused to nuzzle the crook of the brunette neck, recognizing a light vanilla scent he knew only belonged to his favourite victim. Slowly he curled his hands around Decimo's petite wrists and pinned them above the brunette's spikey hair. Reaching down to the lips of his pants he chuckled as he saw caramel eyes growing to the size of saucers. '_Don't… please don't…'_

"Tsk tsk tsk, unfortunately I don't have enough time to do that but... I still have to leave my mark." Aithne pulled at a hilt that was tucked near its belt before bringing it to Tsuna's neck. The three pointed dagger glittered as began to pull apart the cotton shirt. Tsuna screamed as the tip of the dagger went into his skin, painfully drawing a shimmering line as it ripped his skin. He clenched his teeth, tasting bitter metallic liquid that danced around his mouth.

"X always marks the spot, especially for you." Tearing the boy's shirt off he continued. He could his heart ram against his chest as he sobbed and screamed.

'_Why does it hurt?'_

Each line drawn felt like a blazing inferno as his gaze blurred with the overflow of tears.

'_It burns…so much!"_

"You see Vongola; this isn't just a simple blade. It's laced with my special mixture that makes the pain burn incredibly longer." Aithne laughed throatily, hacking at the boy's chest whilst watching him convulse in blinding agony as the poison began to seep into the boy's arteries and veins.

'_I can't… breathe…'_

His free hand rans across the groves like a darting spider, creeping and tracing his meaningless designs. The red head sighed as his hand reached the Decimo's flushed face.

"Even though our reunion has been short it looks like play time has been cut short." Bullets flew instantly, narrowly dodged as the cloaked man leapt off the bed dropping Tsunayoshi in the process and landing gracefully on the window pane.

"Until next time Decimo." The sun arcobaleno jumped off the ground before shooting a couple more bullets but none reached their mark as cloaked figure retreated. Reborn tsked as his luck. He couldn't just leave the brunette to fend for himself, he was basically defenceless and more enemies could still be in the area_. 'I will hunt him down later.' _Reborn quietly fumed as his companion changed back to its lime chameleon form, crawling from the baby's hand to the rim of Reborn's trademark black fedora.

He watched as his student try to pick himself but his weak body folded under him, causing to collapse in a heaped mess, only after managing crawl into the corner of the bed.

"Tsuna…" Said person struggled to pull the gag from his mouth as his hands were shaking madly from the encounter but managed to throw the cloth on the floor after some effort. Hating what he was seeing Reborn leapt over to the frame of the bed next to the window. Apprehensive sienna eyes followed the hitman as he landed with natural grace. Reborn jumped onto the pillow but frowned as his action caused the boy violently flinched away and start shuddering.

"Dame- Tsuna, I thi-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" His lungs crackled as his scream echoed around the house. Tsuna held his ears tight as he constricted his body against the wall corner. The arcobaleno silently observed as he brunette began to rock slightly as a mild sense of comforting but still twitched slightly._ 'He's been poisoned.'_

"Stay away… from me…please"

"Tsuna…"

* * *

><p><span>"Can you promise me that if…"<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! It's been a while since I have updated, hasn't it... I hope to write quicker in the future but I not sure how that's gonna turn out though... SORRY! Also I am sorry that if this chapter seems rushed but I wanted to finish it so I am sorry if it is badly written or badly edited!**

**Anyways thanks for reading thus far and please Review! Any kind of review is welcome as well as pieces of advice!**


	6. To be found again

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I have updated hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't gotten to it but I hope to in the future (if time allows me that is… as well as plot bunnies…). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn cause it belongs to its respective owners (Akira Amano)**

"Reborn, why didn't you call us earlier?!" Stormy emerald eyes furiously glared at the sun arcobaleno.

"Maa maa Hayato, this isn't the time to be-"

"You could have at least told us after it happened! Why did you have to wait till after school to tell us that Juudaime was attacked again!" Gokudera raged on as he began to draw out his stash of dynamite from his school blazer. '_How could he! Juudaime could have died dammit!' _The silver haired bomber hissed back as he felt a pair of firm hands restrained him. The rest of the guardians silently watched as the bombers rage simmer down, knowing full well that it was due to Yamamoto's flames that started to burst out of Yamamoto's Vongola necklace.

"How could you… let Juudaime get hurt... Again." Anger dissipated as he faintly collapsed back into the rain guardians vice holds on his forearms.

"Maa maa Gokudera, everyone makes mistakes, even the kid at times."

"The greatest hitman in the world does not make mistakes." Reborn retorted almost childishly, pulling out Leon from his jacket and transforming him into his favourite gun form. He held it to the rain guardian's forehead but pulled it away when he noticed the grim look the boy tried to hide.

"Why did you leave it this late to tell us?" The swordsman's throat felt dry as the words barely escaped his lips. The arcobaleno only shifted in his spot, silently watching as his companion turned back into his lime green chameleon form and began to climb his fedora to sit upon the front rim.

"Ku fu fu fu do we know who did it arcobaleno?" The pineapple haired illusionist asked whilst wrapping his arms around Chrome's waist.

_'Mukuro-sama…'_

'_Ku fu fu fu, what is bothering you Nagi?'_

_'Is Bossu gonna be okay?' _Mukuro sighed as he tightened his embrace around Chrome, his face grimly tightening.

"You're lucky Mama isn't home Gokudera, otherwise she would have overheard your unnecessary yelling." Gokudera's face paled as guilt began to build in his chest. _'Juudaime would hate me for eternity if I brought his mother into the mafia.' _A depressed aura began to surround the bomber as he fell silent, consumed in his guilty thoughts.

"Where is she at the moment Reborn-san?" Yamamoto asked as he attempted to shake Gokudera out of his depressed stupor.

"She's shopping with the kids and Bianchi."

"Oh…"

"Maa maa Hayato, no need to cry over spilled milk ne?"

"Yeah-wait! When did I give you permission to call me by my first name yakyuu-baka?!" Gokudera leapt out of his hold to pull a couple of dynamite from his school blazer. Yamamoto only laughed as the bomber threatened to bomb him into the next oblivion but neither noticed as the raven disciplinary leader slipped into the room.

"Herbivores, be quiet or otherwise I'll bite you all to death."

"Oya oya, look at what the cat dragged in." Mukuro smirked as a tonfa instantly embedded itself in the wall next to his head. Laughing Mukuro released his hold on the female illusionist and pulled out his trident.

"This is not the place to be fighting you two." Killer intent leaked out of the hitman as he glared at the two, his hands twitching in annoyance as he watch the two violent guardians glare at each other before grudgingly separating it either side of the room. No one spoke as the two mutely death glared from across the room, no one moved or twitched until they hear a couple of almost mute sobs.

"I miss bossu." All heads whipped around to the younger illusionist as she was cradled within her own embrace. Tears had already begun to streak down her face leaving a shining trail in its place. Mukuro swiftly walked over, pulling her into a light embrace. His lanky hands trailed over her reddened cheeks as he wiped away straying tears. The rest of guardians turned their heads allowing the two mists to have some privacy.

"Is there something wrong Hibari?" Reborn asked as he saw the carnivore's eyes continue to fleet back to outside continuous. '_He's not even attempting to bite someone to death.'_

"No, but I must be going akambo." The skylark quickly stood, making his way out the door in no time at all.

"When did Shamal say we could go and see Juudaime Reborn-san?" Reborn lifted his gaze to meet a pair of desperate emeralds. _'How long will they last before they snap?'_

"He said that he should be awake by later tonight." Reborn commented before going back to patting his familiar Leon.

"Is Tsuna upstairs in his bed?" Yamamoto inquired as he fingered the silver pendant at the end of his Vongola necklace. The arcobaleno only nodded in agreement. None of the guardians moved to stop Yamamoto as he picked himself up and began to walk up to the room that their boss was held in.

"I'm gonna see how Tsuna is going." No one rebuttled or refused, not even the ever so loyal Gokudera as he ascended up the stairs. _'Why weren't we there? We were supposed to be at your side and yet… we let you get hurt again.' _His feet felt like lead as he climbed up the all too familiar staircase that led to Tsuna's room.

_'T-they have...hic … already found me… hic… How can I… ever escape?' _Tsuna's words continued to play in his head as if they were a broken record.

"What happened to you while you were gone Tsuna?" He felt himself hesitate as he reached the wooden door. _'Should I check on him or would I scare him like before?_' The baseballer quickly made his decision as he opened the door.

"Yo Tsuna! Ar-What?"

* * *

><p>Bare feet stumbled as cold shivers racked his thin bandaged chest. Tsuna could feel his heart beat heavily against his ribcage as he tried to hold himself up against the concrete fence. He could barely hold the silent tears that blurred his vision slightly from spilling as he hid in the shadows. Dusk already began to settle over Namimori, leaving only the illusion of glittering windows and dull lightning streaks to illuminate the town. <em>'Where is here? Why can't I find my way home!'<em> Minutes dragged on for eternity as he attempted to keep himself upright, ignoring the flashes of pain that coursed up his legs that kept in time with his own heartbeat. He painfully twisted around another corner before stopping, trying to catch his breath in his shrivelled up lungs. '_I'm lost… this is nowhere near home.'_

People spared only pitiful glances and fleeting gazes before nonchantly ignoring him and going on with their own lives as Tsuna tripped again, his knees harshly scrapping against sharp rocks that lay loose on the ground.

"Ouch…" he weakly hissed as his gaze followed a small trickle of blood flow down his leg. The brunet ignored it though as he shakily stood up again, his limbs feeling wobbly as he began stumble forwards again. He barely made it a couple of metres before hearing a distinct voice.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" The boy froze like a deer caught in headlights before turning back to see a raven haired boy glare at him from the corner of the street.

"Do not ignore me Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing here?" Tsuna couldn't help but whimper pitifully as the raven closed in on him. He noticed two long poles of silver gleam at the predator's side as he backed against into the brick fence. Tsuna cried as he felt his legs give under him, his hands desperately reaching over his face, trying to block away the boy from his sight. Trembling under his hands for a couple of moments he heard the boy's footsteps stop in front of him.

"Herbivore, you should know by now that it is unsafe for you to be unaccompanied." The brunet gasped as he felt himself being lifted to his feet and his face tilted up by a calloused hand. Doe-like eyes met a pair of dark onyxes as they held his gaze. '_So dark, almost pitch black.'_

"Why are you out here Herbivore?"

"Bec-cause…"

"Because." The skylark repeated impatiently, almost tempted to just throw the boy over his shoulder and just take him back to the Sawada residence but stopped himself when the boy started to tremble again.

"Because, I-I want to g-go back home."

"What?"

"Hey isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"Woah! He looks like a total wreck."

"I wonder why Hibari is with him. Is he gonna bite him to death or something?" The pair turned back to see a small group of Namimori Middle School students huddled close, whispering to one another. Hibari growled at the interruption, pulling his two tonfa out of his disciplinary jacket. Tsuna huddled himself into the prefect's coat, his hands death gripping the silky material of the boys t-shirt as if it was a life line.

"Hey guys come over here! Dame Tsuna's actually back! And he's with Hibari-san!" A couple more teens appeared from around the corner, wearing the same expression of shock and smugness on their faces.

"It really is Dame Tsuna, how pathetic is he really?" The crowd roared in laughter and giggles as they pointed fingers at the pair.

_'Why? Why... are they all laughing? Is… it because I'm no good? I already know that much! It doesn't… mean that you should laugh at it though.'_ The skylark felt his shirt start to grow moist as tears stained his clothes.

"Why aren't I… good enough for you? Why aren't I better?" The raven's ears strained as he tried to pick up words between sobs. He felt his heart drop and crumble as he replayed those words in his head over and over.

"Aww look. Is Dame Tsuna crying now? How much more pathetic can you get?" With those words the brunet cried harder into the boy in front of him, ignoring the rising growls that rippled through the skylark's chest.

"Leave before I bite you all to death herbivores." The teens flinched slightly at the killer intent the disciplinary president leaked into his words but smirked as Tsuna's sobs became louder and louder.

"You don't look so scary now, do you Hibari?" One of the boys remarked as he laughed back to his friends as they heckled at the pair, slowly closing as they sported a sadistic glint in all their eyes. Hibari wrapped his left arm protectively around the herbivore whilst fiercely gripping a gleaming tonfa in his right.

"Looks like you need my help birdie."

"As if pineapple head."

"JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA!" The group of school students turned around to see a stormy parade of classmates and strangers gather around the school prefect and Dame-Tsuna.

"What the-"Gokudera and Yamamoto ignored their gaping mouths as they tried to coax the brunet's grip off the skylarks shirt but only watched as the brunet's clasp tightened.

"Don't worry Juudaime, your safe here." The bomber stiffly cooed into his boss's ear as he watched the brunet shuffle closer into the skylarks chest.

"Come on Tsuna, it's just us." Yamamoto squeezed at the brunets shoulder in comfort but Tsuna only responded with quick shakes of his head, his face nuzzling further, earning a slight growl from the short tempered cloud guardian.

"Can Dame-Tsuna get anymore pathetic?" A random boy called out, laughing and nudging his friends to join him but he froze as he felt death glares start to drill holes through his face.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT JUUDAIME! HE'S BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU DEPLORABLE IDIOTS PUT TOGETHER!"

"I have to agree with Hayato there. If you insult Tsuna you must be prepared for the consequences."

"Sawada is more EXTREME than all of you cowards!"

"Bossu is nice and kind, not pathetic."

"Ku fu fu I don't think it would be smart of you to upset us with your pitiful remarks," Mukuro's sadistic smirk sent freezing shivers down all of their spines. "Unless you are ready to start a painful and oh so slow descend to Hell." The six guardians surrounded the cowering brunet as if to shield him from all the hurt and pain of the world. They had already lost their precious sky once, and if they were just gonna sit and watch their boss get victimised over and over again, how could they dare call themselves Vongola, let alone Vongola Decimo's guardians, or his friends.

"How can you protect him like you would put your life on the line for him?" A determined voice piped out from the clumped group which led to a series of agreeing voices and cheers. Yamamoto stepped out from the barrier around his friend and stood halfway between the two groups.

"Do you really want to know why?" He earned a couple of nods from his classmates which made him turn back to his friends. Amongst the cool looks and defiant glares he spotted the familiar two doe like eyes peeking out from Hibari's white shirt. '_So innocent… it should always stay that way…'_

"Because, Tsuna is our sky and it our jobs as his friends and guardians to protect him." Pride instantly welled up inside of his chest as he relayed the words in his head.

"But he's Dame-Tsuna! I don't see why he needs all of you to protect him."

"Why's he so important? He's just no good and will always be no good!"

"Juudaime is our sky and that's what makes him important. You idiots have no right to judge someone as awesome as Juudaime so back off before I blow you into the next oblivion." The students began to back off as they saw Gokudera begin to draw out a couple of orange dynamites out of his blazer. Hibari growled as fingered his steel tonfa as the rest of Decimo's guardians began to bring out their weapons. The students flinched, eyeing the gleaming weapons they all fingered.

"You w-w-wouldn't hurt us, you'd all get into trouble."

"Ku fu fu, Do you seriously believe that?" Mukuro's laugh sent them all off edge, making them step back before quickly dispersing, fearing that if they didn't they would definitely regret it later. Especially if it involved Hibari Kyouya.

"Tch, cowards." Gokudera cussed as he dejectedly hid his bombs again. The skylark chose then to pry the brunet's fingers off his jacket, gently placing his sky on the ground before stalking off a couple of metres away from the gathered guardians, his glance darting to and fro for any signs of danger. Two brown doe eyes followed the skylark before landing on the group of smiling faces in front of them. _'Who are they all? How do they know my nickname?'_

"W-w-why?"

"Why what?" Yamamoto crouched before the shy brunet, a serene smile carving its way onto his face.

"W-w-why did y-you save us?" Tsuna found fake interest in the ground below him, attempting to avoid the multiple gazes aimed at him.

"Why? Because you're important Tsuna."

"Of course Juudaime is important yakyuu-baka! He's the most important person in the world!" Gokudera flared as he slapped the rain guardian on the back on the head.

"Bossu is bossu." Chrome shyly added, clinging on to Mukuro's left arm.

"Sawada is awesome to the extreme!" The boxer spoke up, punching the air in enthusiasm as he grinned ear to ear.

"Ku fu fu fu, of course your important Tsunayoshi. Especially since I plan to possess you in the future." Hearing this Gokudera let out a string of colourful curses with Yamamoto behind him, attempting to hold him back. The brunet observed as the group of teens in front of him argued and laughed at each other. _'How can they be so happy… after what just happened… and why am I so important to them?'_

"Come on Tsuna, we'll take you somewhere safe." Both rain and storm guardians held their hands out in expectance but took them back as their boss began to shake his head.

"M-my legs. I c-can't-t stand."

"Don't worry to the extreme Sawada, we've got your back this time." Ryohei calmly remarked as he wound his arms around the boys thin hips. He ignored the flailing arms as he lifted the brunet close to his chest, holding his little brother close as they began the long walk back to the Sawada residence.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

"Now?"

"Not yet boss."

5…4…3…2…1…

"Now?"

"For Christ's sake Iemitsu just shut up already! Stop acting like a child and grow a spine dammit!" Lal Mirch screeched to the blonde as she took out her rifle, smacking the irritating boss on the back of the head. Iemitsu whimpered as he sheltered his head, mock glaring at the blunette as he shifted closer towards Colonello who sat to his left.

"Why can't we go faster? Then we can see Nana and Tsunayoshi quicker."

"Boss, the plane is already going as fast as its allowed to, just have a little more patience until we reach Japan." Iemitsu childishly whined in disgust as his gaze led him to staring out the window. The sky, the one that harmonises with all, its expanse covering and embracing everything. Just like his son...

"I'm coming Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Fuuta sighed for the tenth time as he sat, eyes peeled to the closed metal gate. Cold wind nipped mercilessly at his cheeks and exposed skin as he vigorously rubbed his hands together.<p>

"So cold…" His breath created a small cloud of moisture before disappearing into the air. He could hear Lambo and I-pin fight again as they stomped down the stairs, their yells filling the missing liveliness the house used to have. Small fingers trailed over the thick red book that lay in his lap. '_What's taking them so long to find Tsuna-nii? I hope he doesn't get hurt again.' _He remembered the sight he glimpsed at earlier that day. He recalled how the brunet shivered, madly sobbing in the corner of his bed as the Sun arcobaleno silently watched over him, his fedora covering his eyes. Also how he couldn't bring himself to go and help or comfort his brother. His best friend, the one person he could rely upon when in trouble. _'But… how am I supposed to help when he's hurting that badly?'_

"Yo Fuuta!" A smile grew on his face as he watched Tsuna's family come through the gate one by one, a satisfied look in each of their eyes. The small blonde cheered as he spied the familiar brown mop of spikes on Ryohei's back.

"Tsuna-nii!" Both Ryohei and Yamamoto chuckled as Fuuta ran across the yard within seconds, his face lace with concerned as he noticed the brunet was unconscious.

"Don't worry to the extreme, Sawada-san just fell asleep as we were coming back." The small blonde nodded, returning the sun guardians serene smile as they walked up to the front door. Nana, noticing the group of boys ushered them quickly in, her maternal side kicking in as she made the boxer lay Tsuna on an already laid out futon in the lounge room. Decimo's guardians huddled together as they gathered around the sleeping brunet, watching as his chest slowly rise and fall as he peacefully slept.

"Are you all going to wait until he wakes up?" Reborn instantly leapt onto Hibari's shoulder as seven pair of eyes flew up.

"Yes." The Sun arcobaleno smirked as they all nodded in agreement, a look of determination blazing in their eyes. '_Hopefully they'll look after you from now on, Tsuna.'_

**A/N: Thanks if you have read thus far, I really appreciate it! Also as always, please review, any kind of review, even flames, are welcome!**


	7. To be interrogated

**A/N: Sorry for being so late in updating, I've been having the cursed writers block for a while now but I hope to get into writing again! I also really want to say thanks to all who have support this story thus far! :) **

**Also, just so you know, Tsuna in this story is around 15 years old and this also takes place after the Shimon arc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**"Speech."**

_**'Thoughts.'**_

* * *

><p>Eyelids fluttered silently as the brunet groaned in protest. Bandages itched against his abused skin as he shifted, stretching his limbs before turning from his side to his back. Tsuna's arms awkwardly twisted at his sides as he tried to shuffle deeper into the warmth of his bed. He was stopped though as he felt a couple of pair hands at each of his side. Eyes gradually opened revealing only a blur of colour surround him. It took a few moments for his doe eyes to adjust and remove the haze but once they did Tsuna instantly jumped back, shuffling from under the blankets at the speed of a jack rabbit. Numerous teenagers and children slept around the futon he was on before, their faces all depicting peaceful sleep even though they were all awkwardly positioned around his previous sleeping arrangement. Carefully shifting back Tsuna slowly managed to escape the tight futon blankets, his eyes caught on the figures as well as the room he now found himself in. <em>'What are they all doing here?' <em> The silver haired boy as well as the short spiked teen, he recognised from before, each laid close to where his head was previously, the silver muttered undecipherable curses under his breath whilst the dark brunet smiled contently in their sleep. Another grey haired boy who wore a band aid across his nose as well as several children slept on each side of the newly messed futon. '_There's so many of them…'_

One person though stood out amongst the rest. A raven haired teen with a black coat and scarlet red arm band slept further away from the rest of the group, his back leaning against the cream coloured wall. '_He was the one that protected me yesterday. Could he...' _Curiosity got the better of Tsuna as he slowly began to crawl around the numerous people; waring pain though startled him, halting his movements as he felt his legs almost collapse under his petite body from the hot flashes of pain that instantly spiked. Tsuna patiently waited, his hands scrunching and uncurling until the white flashes got bearable to crawl.

Being careful not to touch or disturb any of the sleeping children and adolescents, the brunet managed to navigate his way around the room before he knelt only a few centimetres away from the slumbering skylark. _'Would I bother him if I woke him up?... I'll just have to find out…'_

"E-e-excuse m-m-e." Tsuna stuttered as he tugged lightly at the raven's sleeve but flinched back when he felt a firm hand clasp around his wrist.

"Tsunayoshi, may I ask why you are up at such an ungodly time?" Shivers went down his spine as he found himself staring at a pair of onyx irises. Tsuna froze, amber eyes trying to decipher the message the raven was sending him through flitted looks but his mind couldn't pinpoint his gaze.

_'His gaze… it feels nostalgic somehow though… do I know him?' _The skylarks cold fingers pulled back, his touch leaving ghostly traces as the raven attempted to stifle a yawn behind his hands.

"U-uh, where am I? I-i-s this p-place safe?" Tsunayoshi mumbled as his gaze fell to the small yellow bird that suddenly emerged from the skylarks shoulder. Subconsciously reaching out, his fingers slightly trembled as his eyes followed the bird.

"Do you know his name, Tsunayoshi?" The brunet only replied with a small no as he shifted closer to the pale boy in front of him.

"His name is Hibird." Stating calmly Hibari watched as the boy's face light up when the small bird hopped off his shoulder and into the brunet's palm. Hibird chirped happily as he hopped around the boy's frail hands, his feathers softly brushing against him and causing the brunet to lightly giggle.

"Do you know my name?" Hibari interrupted impatiently as the brunet began to sit beside him, the brunet's thin shoulders digging into his ribs as he shuffled closer. Tsuna racked his head for the raven protector, but…

"Should I?" Tilting his head up, Tsuna again peered into the dark onyx depths. _'So deep…yet aloof and alone…where have I seen them before…'_

"Yes, you should."

"Then what is your name then?" _'Question after question…'_ The disciplinary leader hesitated, his gaze drifting over to the rest of the boy's guardians who continued to splay over the floor in content sleep.

"Hibari, Hibari Kyouya."

"So, can I call you Kyouya?"

"What?" Stunned the disciplinary leader met the pair of chocolate doe eyes front on.

"Can I call you Kyouya, or isn't that your name?" Hibari again was lost for words as the brunet continued to stare expectantly back at him. Caught in the brunets stare he unconsciously nodded to Tsuna's question, earning him a shy smile. _'Still herbivorous… like before…'_

The pair of boys quenched themselves in the silence; both of them content with each other's presences until Tsuna began to lift himself up onto all fours and place himself in front of the disciplinary leader. The skylark flinched violently as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Brunet spikes settled into the crook of his neck as he felt Tsuna's small breaths tickle against his chest. Hibari awkwardly tried to move away from the boy but his attempts were futile as he felt the brunets grip tighten even further around his neck.

"Can you help me get back home Kyouya?"

"Wait, what?" Too stunned to stop himself, Hibari replayed the boy's murmurs in his head. _'The herbivore wants to go home… but-'_

"You are home." In reaction the brunet shook his head madly, his head diving deeper into the skylark's neck.

"Then why doesn't it feel like home? Why do I feel all alone? How come I can't recognize anything here?!" Hibari sighed as he heard the small brunet begin to whimper and the body on top of him start to tremble. Arms gradually managed to slip around his sky, bringing the boy slightly closer in an act of comfort. The pair remained stone still as Tsuna silently bathed himself in the raven's warmth. _'We'll, least I have made a new friend…for now...'_

Unbeknownst to the pair, Reborn watched the encounter nonchalantly, only smirking at the cloud guardians awkward and stiff movements. Deciding to make himself known, the sun arcobaleno jumped from his hiding spot, landing on a coffee table that had earlier been moved aside to accommodate all the sleeping children. Hibari immediately noticed the new presence.

"Akambo." Tsuna lifted his brown bangs to find a child wearing a black and orange fedora. The brunet flinched violently as he unwrapped his hands from Kyouya's neck before jumping into the skylark's lap, his head digging into the same white shirt from yesterday. The arcobaleno only frowned as he watched the disciplinary leader try to tear the brunet off.

"Please stay away… please stay away…" Both leaned in closer as they tried to decipher brunet's words from the newly sounding sobs. Reborn only sighed as he silently communicated to the cloud guardian.

_'Look after Tsunayoshi where I can't, Hibari.'_

_'Of course, Akambo.'_

"It hurts… so much… please just… stop…" If the arcobaleno wasn't consumed in absolute rage before, he was now. Clutching Leon tightly enough to draw blood, the sun arcobaleno hid his eyes under his fedora, mind now plagued with thoughts circling on what course of action to take next.

"Akambo." Reborn only nodded to the Cloud guardian before quickly leaving the room and hiding his presence from his student. He did not want to scare his student any more than he was now. Growling almost silently in fury Reborn jumped out on to the tree that stood stagnant in the front yard before leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Namimori Shrine his intended destination.

No one **ever **messed with Vongola, let alone Reborn or the arcobaleno. When the sun arcobaleno found whoever was responsible for traumatising his student, they would definitely find out why, ten-fold.

* * *

><p>Aithne sighed in utter boredom as he fingered one of his personal daggers, eliciting small drips of blood from bruised skin of his fingertips. Tangled scarlet strands fell over his eyes he again peered distastefully at the various flickering screens in front of him. Each one was filled with the same monotone-coloured numbers and words as the rest, each more and more insignificant to him. They were nothing, lines of numbers and paragraph after paragraph of words were nothing compared to his memories of his victims. How his daggers split human fabric like it was butter and how, with those cuts, could cause someone whole world to be filled with the familiar humming crimson he fell in love with so long ago. How his victims screamed, cried, begged whimpered continuously for him to stop... but no. He wouldn't. That was how he worked. All his victims felt unbearable suffering until their last breaths. <em>'Except for one… my most favourite one of all.'<em>

None of his victims even begun compared to the memories of _his_ sweet Decimo, his tainted Tsunayoshi...

"Wait for me Vongola Decimo, our next meeting shall begin the fun."

* * *

><p>Nana sighed heavily for the hundredth time as she eyed her son, her beautiful Tsu-kun, shuffle even closer to his raven haired friend as the rest of the children slept, more peacefully than they had for months. <em>'Oh Tsu-kun, what happened to you while you were taken…'<em> Blinking back a couple of tears that began to collect at the edge of her eyelids Nana moved away from her hiding spot, thoughts drifting back to what kind of ingredients she still had left to make breakfast for everyone. Her thoughts thought were abruptly interrupted at the light tone of the doorbell. With a small grin creeping onto her face, Nana fluttered to the hallway before quickly swinging the door open. The smile she wore in anticipation, hoping it was one more of Tsu-kun's friends, dropped as she was confronted with two thick muscled police, their faces both sporting stressed smiles.

"Excuse me Sawada-san, I was wondering if I am able to come in and talk to your son about a few concerns we have with the report we were given." Nana smiled politely before nodding, opening the door further and allowing the two police officers in.

"Tsu-kun is in the room just to the left. Would you both like something to drink?" Nana politely asked as she fluttered quickly in the kitchen, her hands rustling through her cupboards but she stopped as she saw both men shake their heads in their corner of her eyes before they disappeared.

Hibari was still trying to unravel the brunets hands from his shirt when he noticed two uniformed men stand at the door to the living room, silently observing the number of slumbering teens and children before both pair of eyes landed on the conscious pair. Tsuna froze with Hibari, following his friends gaze until they met the two new comers before diving his face into Kyouya's neck.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The first police man questioned, eyeing the pair of boys which slight distaste. In response Tsuna shyly peered up from the skylark's neck, his eyes slowly absorbing the appearances of the two police officers before nodding. Small hands gripped tighter onto the white t-shirt as the two men shuffled closer, their fake smiles sorely attempted to hide both their unease at the situation.

"Is there anywhere we can go that is private-"

"What is it that you want from the herbivore?" The skylark growled in interruption, his arms around the brunet unconsciously tightened. His hands though twitched in annoyance for his two tonfa. Nobody was going to hurt his sky now that Tsunayoshi was found and safe at home.

"We need to speak with Tsunayoshi-san so that we are able to get rid of any confusion we may have later concerning Tsunayoshi's case." The skylarked watched as the two men flinched under his intense gaze. Amused, a small, almost unseeable smirk turned the edges of his lips.

"We'll go upstairs then." Hibari tightened his unconscious hold on the brunet's waist before hauling him into his chest, waiting as the brunet latched harder before moving quietly upstairs. The skylark could hear the two men shuffle awkwardly behind them, eyes raking around the simple cream walls of the Sawada residence.

"Is this Tsunayoshi's room?" Silently nodding Hibari carefully placed the brunet on the kept bed before moving to sit next to him. The first officer pulled a chair from the boy's desk and placed in front of the two boys whilst the other stood silently behind.

"We'll," The first policeman coughed forcefully, "With the current report we have regarding Tsunayoshi's kidnapping, we aren't given much information to allow us to do further investigations into this case."

"Get to the point herbivore." Hibari growled, whipping out his tonfa from his jacket, "Or otherwise I'll bite you both to death." The officers hesitated, both thinking back to the rumours they had heard about the infamous disciplinary committee leader from their fellow employees.

"We were wondering if we could just Tsunayoshi some questions-"

"Then get to it already and stop wasting our time herbivores." The cloud guardian snapped, noticing how Tsuna was timidly shuffling into his side, attempting to hide himself and shield his eyes under his bangs. The two policemen turned to each other, silently nodding and then started on with their interrogation.

"We'll Tsunayoshi-san," the first officer noticed how the brunet squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of his name, "Are you able to tell us in full length or just an overview of how you were kidnapped in the first place, or may be why?"

"Umm… "Tsuna shivered under the two men's scrutiny, the clogs in his head trying to remember what had happened that day. '_What actually happened…I remember walking… but where was that? I can only remember it was afternoon but then… that's when...it started to hurt… it hurt so much… I couldn't save myself… closer… closer… too close… go away… don't touch me...it feels like your hand is burning right through my skin… leave… please… too close… a blade… so silver… then red… red… red… red… red…'_

Both older men eyed how the brunets eye's quickly dazed, continuously zoning in and out.

"Help me… please… it hurts…" Both men inched closer, their ears straining to pick up the broken mumbles spilling out of the boy's mouth.

"It hurts… it hurts…"

"What hurts Tsunayoshi? What can you remember from that day?"

"Red… red… red… red… red… I'm scared… why can't I move… why aren't you here…" _'Wait, what?' _Hibari was struck frozen at the tears that began to silently slip down his sky's face.

"You all said you would protect me… why aren't you here… it's all red…I'm too afraid to do anything…"_'He was counting on us to save him, and we have just let him down.' _Hibari's cold heart crumbled at the thought. Tsuna had been waiting for his guardians to come save him, and they had let him down for around half a year. How could they all let that happen?

"Who was meant to protect you Tsunayoshi? You need to tell us something definite information or otherwise-"

"NO! Leave me alone!" Tsuna screamed, his head searing like fire at the overload of images that began to flash into his head. Arms flailed as they tried to deflect the invisible horror that supposedly lay in front of him but were held down quickly with swift movements by the raven skylark. The two policemen rushed from their spots, their minds trying to digest and get ahead of the situation as they tried to stop the brunet from hurting himself.

The pair were stopped though as Hibari pulled himself in front of Tsunayoshi, his eyes gleaming with deep wariness and anger as his left hand clutched a familiar steel weapon.

"Leave." The pair of policemen froze mid-movement, their body rigid and eyes bulged out at the danger they were now facing.

"LEAVE!" Hibari roared, aiming a tonfa at the wall besides on of the policemen's heads. He watched as fear instantly flashed onto their faces as the silver weapon embedded itself in the wood before they ran scrambled out of the room. Turning to face Tsuna again Hibari felt the brunets tremors increase. He again tried to wrap his arms around the brunet but Tsunayoshi avoided the pair of arms, jumping back into the nearest corner in his bed. Knees brought up in front of his chest, Tsuna hid his face and endless tears in his arms.

"I want to go home Kyouya, I want to see my family again… I want to be found…"

* * *

><p><em>'Please come find me… minna…'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading thus far, it's really appreciated. Also, please please please review! Any kind of criticism is welcomed! **


	8. To argue

**A/N: Hey sorry it's been a while, I know I say this every chapter but time just has not been on my side lately… sorry… **

**Also, just so that you all know, NO this story is not a slash story, just a lot of family fluff so I am sorry if the story came out that way. If there is to be slash it would be very unlikely and I would warn youse all before or at least ask/poll . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way whatsoever**

* * *

><p>Shifting restlessly, the silver head bomber slowly awoke to the sounds of deep snoring and scratchy shuffling that bounded around the room. Twisting his head from its previous spot, Gokudera glanced at the incoming sunlight that concealed the sleeping children around him in a thin blanket of lazing light.<p>

_'Wait! Why am I sleeping on the floor?' _Gokudera slowly rose from this spot, ignoring the lethargic cricks and cracks his body gave. Turning his head the bomber immediately scowled as he eyed Yamamoto. Said brunet laid only a couple of feet from him, a thin trail of drool slid from the lazy grin that decorated his face whilst he slept. Gokudera grimaced.

Sweeping his hands around, memories of the day before suddenly hit him full force as his fingers slipped against the layers of fine blankets left crumpled on the floor._' This looks like Juudaime's- wait! JUUDAIME!' _Instantly Gokudera got to his feet, silver bangs swishing madly as the bomber madly searched for his boss. He could see almost everyone peacefully sleeping the morning away as he glanced around but his eyes could not detect the familiar mob of sienna spikes anywhere.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly called out, his feet subconsciously taking him to the kitchen as his ears picked up the shuffling and clattering of utensils. He was instantly met with the smiling face of Nana Sawada.

"Oh, Ohayo Gokudera-kun." Nana sweetly chirped with a slight bow.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sawada-san." The bomber bowed from the waist down. He couldn't even dream of being the slightest bit rude to Juudaime's mother, what kind of right-hand man would that make him?

"You know Gokudera; you can just call me Mama like everyone else." Blushing at the suggestion, the silver haired boy shyly nodded before finding his thoughts lead back to the current whereabouts of his boss.

"...Mama," Gokudera's face instantly flushed at the use of the word, "Do you know where Juudaime-"

"Thank you for you and your sons time today, Sawada-san. We'll come again later next week to confirm our details." Spinning around the storm guardian found two policemen, their faces stretching rigidly with fake pleasantries.

"Good day Sawada-san." Just as quickly as they had appeared, they slipped through the wooden door, not looking back once as they quickly retreated. _'They look like they wanted to run away from something. Wonder what would have scared them off. Wait!'_

"Mama, where the police here for Juudaime?" Words gushed out, blood instantly running cold in Gokudera's veins. _'What would the police want with Juudaime? They didn't try to take him away... Did they? Nonetheless I must find Juudaime immediately.' _Following the previous course of the two men Gokudera sprinted up the stairs, forgetting about Nana's answer as he quickly slid across wooden floorboards to Tsunayoshi's bedroom. He was about burst through the door, bombs ready in hand if his boss was in trouble but stopped himself as he heard voices reverberate out into the upstairs corridor.

_'Wait, isn't that the blood thirsty skylark! What's he doing with Juudaime!'_

Gokudera shifted restlessly around the corner, his ears keenly trying to pick up what his boss was mumbling.

"I want to go home Kyouya, I want to see my family again… I want to be found…"_ 'Kyouya… isn't that the skylark's first name…' _Small shuffling got his attention again as he watched the skylark cautiously make move to sit down, silver eyes raking over the brunet wearily_. 'Oh no you don't!'_

"Get away from Juudaime!" The bomber shouted, revealing himself from his hiding spot. Ignoring the surprised looks from both of the boys, Gokudera rushed in, eyeing the tremors that racked his boss's petite frame.

"Juudaime, are you alright? Did the skylark do anything to hurt you? If he did I'll blown him into the next oblivion for you Juudaime!" The storm guardian determinately yelled, altogether forgetting about the policemen that had just passd him.

"Maa maa Gokudera, that wouldn't be nice." Gokudera growled as he felt an arm slither around his shoulders. Shrugging the arm off, the bomber whipped around, emerald eyes glaring.

"Don't touch me yakyuu-baka! Can't you see I'm trying to protect Juudaime from that bloodthirsty skylark." Gokudera hadn't sensed the tall brunet until he had placed his hand on his shoulder and that itself made the silver-haired boy furious_. 'Just because Reborn thinks he will become a good assassin doesn't mean he is better than me!'_ Yamamoto only laughed at the bomber's words, already used to Gokudera's loud and distrusting tendencies. The two teens finally noticed the frightened gazes that had been aimed at the pair since they had both entered the room. Tsuna had tucked himself more into the corner, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets of shock. Sharing a look of concern both Yamamoto and Gokudera disregarded their earlier disagreements and both moved forward towards the bed.

Both guardians though felt their mouths drop out of their jaws as Tsuna jumped into the disciplinary leader's lap, weak hands grippingly firmly onto Hibari's displinary jacket.

"Ju-ju-juudaime," Gokudera's words rattled with obvious nervousness and unease, "what are you doing?" Unconsciously, a hand reached out from the bombers side to small pale hand… the hand he was so familiar… the small hand that was always offered to him when in need of help… and unfortunately that same thin hand swiped Gokudera's own away.

"Don't touch me." Even though small and raspy, it stopped the bomber instantly in his tracks. Tsuna meekly looked up at the two guardians. The silver haired boy and his friend. They were the ones that first chased him when he had found himself free… away… and the ones who tried to protect him before. '_They couldn't though. They never could. They would get hurt and be broken so easily… especially if Aithne is hunting me again…'_

"Why not Tsuna?"

"Because I don't know you. How can I trust someone I have barely met before?" It was with those words Gokudera felt the world finally shift under him_. 'Calm down, calm down Gokudera. Clam down, just… calm down, just-Screw it!' _

"W-w-what do you m-mean Juudaime?! A-a-ll this time… all this t-t-time that I followed you… doesn't that count for anything! Anything at all! I'm supposed to be your right hand man, the one that protects you and takes out your enemies in a flurry of attacks. If I can't be there for you.. Or even play any part in your life…What am I then! If I can't be your storm guardian, then where the heck do I belong Juudaime! JUST TELL ME THAT!" The bomber hadn't realised that at some point he had started yelling, but what did it matter anyway, if he couldn't be with Juudaime anymore because he scared him, then he had no right to live anymore. _'No one had wanted me before Juudaime… I'm better off dead than blindly living in the life I had before…'_ Small heated tears gathered at his eyelids, a couple slipping over the edge as his hands clenched painfully at his sides. Gokudera could hear the rain guardian shuffle closer to his side, his hand hovering above his shoulder. Rashly he swatted the hand away, aiming a quick glare at the tall brunet before twisting violently and heading towards the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Unconsciously, Gokudera whirled around, his eyes following a trembling hand up to his boss's face_. 'Dammit! Why can't I just walk away from him! If he doesn't want me then why is he calling!' _Those chestnut eyes had him instantly pinned to the spot as he spotted uncertainty and fear. So much fear that it sent icy shivers down his spine. '_It's horrible... how much fear he contains… why does he have to bear that burden though? Why can't he just share it!'_

Under all those tentative emotions though both cloud and rain guardian, who now silently observed, notice a tinge of orange shine through, shying behind the rest of bottled up feelings. It was one tinge of protectiveness.

"J-just because I don't k-know you... doesn't mean you have to make... such a big deal out of it. I may not... r-r-remember who I am, but… but..." Tsuna's voice quavered as his nerves ran into hyper drive, his hands turning clammy easily with all the attention he was receiving. _'I know he's a stranger, and I know I'm not supposed to trust strangers but maybe… this one is different, like Kyouya. __Maybe I should try?'_

"I know that… that… y-y-you are a nice person, silver-san."

"Y-y-you do?" Gokudera stuttered uncontrollably in return, his emerald eyes relit with excitement and belonging. Maybe he some kind of chance, even if his boss didn't remember him, he could still try! The brunet shyly nodded in reply, his gaze falling down to his twiddling hands.

"My intuition says so…" At this the three guardians sat/stood a little straighter. If Decimo still had his hyper intuition, then maybe there was some way of using it to remember them, even if it was just a flicker of a past memory, it was all they needed.

"If you know what I am like then why can't you place your trust in us Juudaime. You never know, we may be the ones you are searching for."

"It doesn't mean you can replace _them _though…"

_Them._

That one word that danced dizzying circles around their heads. Taunted them to ask more and to try to get some gripping of the mind of their boss, their friend. It was that word that served as a continuous reminder as to their failure as their jobs as Tsuna's guardians and their loyal duties and promises that came with being friends.

"But Juudaime, we are them! You just need to-"

"You're not them though! They promised! And they will come and they will find me and..." Tsunayoshi shouted in retaliation, caramel eyes burning with unfounded determination. Opening his mouth, Gokudera was ready to release another onslaught of arguments. '_We're just here Juudaime! Why can't you accept that!'_ Before any words could be retaliated though loud shouts and curses echoed around the small room, causing all the occupants, even Hibari, to give up on their earlier plans and peer curiously down at the now yelling pair from the second storey stairwell.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu hesitantly stood outside the door, Lal Mirch and Colonello glancing around at the surrounding buildings before hopping beside their boss.<p>

"Just hurry up Kora! The longer you wait out here the more time you waste on time you could spend with Nana and Tsunayoshi Kora!" Iemitsu only let out a pitiful sigh in reply, his fingers running over the plastic bumps and curves of his construction worker disguise. His other hand ran through his short blond hair, eyes flitting to everywhere but the front door to his house.

"I know, but…"

"But?" Impatiently replying, Lal Mirch itching to reach for the rifle she had concealed for Nana-san's sake.

"But…"

"Just what Iemitsu you bastard! I don't want to sit out here all day just cause you're having a pitiful internal conflict-"

"I don't want to stuff this up okay!" Iemitsu hoarsely shouted, not caring if either Nana or someone else could hear him. The hands at his side trembled, barely holding back from breaking the door in front of him into two.

"I…," The blond sighed heavily as a fist gently connected to the wooden door frame, "I _may_ have not been there for most of Tsuna's life, and I know I'm a horrible father for leaving them both… but… I want to try and make it up to them somehow and not stuff up what may be my only chance before being completely ignored from my own son's life." The two arcobaleno silently contemplated the stale, crestfallen words that now hung in the air.

What could they say to comfort that?

Before either could reply, the Vongola Advisor was already slipping through the front door.

"Nana, I'm home." The loud and faintly trembling voice declared his presence as the tall blond slipped off his shoes, dull blue eyes already watching for any sign of his beautiful wife. He didn't wait long though as he heard small, mousy footsteps make their way to where he stood. Usual bright, caramel eyes lacked luster, bearing charcoal bags that descended down her face as if they were silent tears of frustration and pain. Wiry sienna strands framed her exasperated, drained face. '_Tsuna's disappearance must have taken a huge toll on her.'_ The sight of a disheartened Nana almost made Iemitsu tackle Nana, bury her tiny form in his arms and shelter her from all the toils and evils of the world. Unfortunately though, his involvement with the mafia, especially Vongola and CEDEF, would not let him unless all that which he held dear would be put into boundless cycle of pain, agony and all suffering that came with loss and danger.

Now though, all that really stood between them was the dense atmosphere that now made itself present._'What's going on?'_

"Iemitsu…"

"Nana, it's been a while since I've seen you, hasn't it?" Words barely managed to crawl out of his mouth in reply to Nana's harsh call.'_When have Nana's words ever sounded so cold.' _A single shiver slithered down his spine, its forked tongue raking hazardously against his nerves, causing him to start sweating.

"Why are you here?" The CEDEF leader only responded with mindless blinks.

"Please repeat, Nana?"

"Why are you even here Iemitsu?!"

"Why am I here? I'm allowed to come to my own house Nana! Especially when my so-"

"Don't you dare saying what I think you are Sawada Iemitsu! You barely ever visit us anymore and even when you are here you set an absolutely horrible example for our son. The same son that probably only saw you three or four times before he turned fifteen. The same son that when he went missing, you did nothing to help. You weren't questioned endlessly by police; you weren't here when Tsuna was declared missing and you definitely weren't here all those days, those endless days I spent lost and confused and..." Her tirade came to an end as her chest heaved for breath, arms falling back to her side as she pinned down Iemitsu with a gaze determination. Disappointment was clearly etched in her bloodshot eyes as she waited for him to retaliate.

Iemitsu though could never ever feel as guilty, as shocked and more shamed than he felt at that moment.

"I know Nana, I know but-"

"Why didn't you come home Iemitsu. I thought…" She shook her head in clear frustration, eyes closing as she stepped back from her husband. Nana's arms curled around her torso in reassurance as she dared herself again to look her husband in the eyes she had fallen inevitably in love with all those years ago. She had to do this, she knew she had to. He was never here. He was the man of her dreams, the hero of her adolescence… but he was never here. Even when Tsuna was born Iemitsu had dared to wave the excuse of foreign business in her face and had rubbed it in for all the years after that followed. She was always left in the dust of his fantastical tales and whimsical dreams, given barely second thought and left alone to singularly raise Tsunayoshi. '_I've got to make a stand though… I just can't let him keep on slandering us, and Tsuna… he won't be able to handle all the stress. No, I have to protect Tsuna'_

"I will not fall under your silly delusions any longer! And I won't let Tsuna fall under them either!" Iemitsu flinched at his wife's erratic shouting, shuddering each time the icy, unforgiving words left such rosy lips. Lips that he could almost taste angelic kisses and sweet, enchanted lullabies from. Now, it was just as deadlier weapon than any firearm that the mafia had at its disposal.

"Nana! Please listen to me Sweetheart. I never meant to leave you alone here! I just couldn't leave work on hold though, you have to understand-"

"Get out… GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Wait Nana! W-we can figure something out alright, I mean-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! If you think your job is better than your family than you can just leave Iemitsu!" In barely anytime at all, the slender brunet had stomped over with footsteps as light as ghostly whisper and just as quickly lifted her right hand, bringing her right hand to crash against her husband's left cheek, echoing rolling thunder around the whole residence.

"AND DON"T YOUR DARE COME BACK IEMITSU, EVER AGAIN!" The last of the brunet's words were screamed in fevered anger, following the stumbling blond as his back hit the door. With sky blue eyes gaping as wide as saucers, Iemitsu cupped his swelling cheek and with a last sweep over his enraged wife, slipped back through the front door of the Sawada residence.

* * *

><p>The group of four warily watched as Nana forlornly stood her ground, eyes trained on the last slither of light that grappled desperately onto the doorframe before disappearing, following the coarse thud of the closed door. Nana held strong, eyes a steel ochre as she watched the frame with an over-protective, guarded look. A couple minutes passed that way, each person struck frozen in anticipation, harmonizing tones of baited breath as they waited… and watched…<p>

Just as quickly as Nana's anger had reached its raging peak, it dissipated leaving Nana's body to toil in the recoil of her actions and to break, as if a taunt marionette unexpectedly cut from its strings and left to drop. Shattering sobs wrenched at her chest as she slid down to her knees, legs awkwardly folding under her as she crumpled to the ground. Her head bowed in submission and hands writhed around her chest. Struck still at the sight the four listened to aching moans, tender weeps and shuddered gasps.

Immediately light scarlet hair came into view, hovering above the weeping women before descending down like a guardian angel and gathering the shaking body in her hands.

"There there, it will be alright Mama, it will be alright." Bianchi's hair fell down like lacy curtains, allowing only a small shred of privacy for the shadow of woman to crumple further and to finally let her pent up emotions run freely.

"Why is sh-sh-she suffering? W-w-why does she sound so h-h-hurt and sad?" Takeshi, who stood behind the shy in comfort and reassurance at the top of the stair well, attempted to blink back his own tears as Tsuna's words gouged into his heart.

No one, not even the steel skylark, could bring themselves to answer that.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading thus far! I really appreciate it! Please review, I welcome all critism and advice as it helps me write :)


End file.
